What Is In My Pocket
by loveofthering
Summary: After Frodo's parents death, Bilbo decides to take Frodo and take care of him, however, he has to fight the Sackville-Baggins in order to accomplish it. Please read and Review!!!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This story begins at Frodo's birth in 1368 and continues on to tell the story of how Frodo comes to live with Bilbo. However, Bilbo must fight the Sackville-Baggins in order for Frodo to become Bilbo's heir to Bag End.  
  
What Is In My Pocket is a second part sequel to the Fued of Heart, but you do not have to read the first story to make sense out of what is happening, because Bilbo remembers back to all the facts of the first story. The first story (Feud of Heart) is about Bilbo where he is reaching his coming of age and his parents arrange a marriage for him to the most unlikely hobbit that he can imagine. I hope that you do read both stories and review to let me know if you like this story!  
  
What Is In My Pocket  
  
The lush green hills rolled ever on in the Shire, but never more so in the borders of Buckland. Thick trees gently leaned over when it was met by the early morning breeze. The meadow larks that gathered in the trees all welcomed the new day. It was music to the seventy-eight year old traveler's ears, a sound that made getting up in the early morning hours worth the effort, just so he could listen to their song.  
  
Bilbo paused with his walking stick in his hand and a smile broke the corners of his lips. He took a deep breath into his lungs and savored the fresh, clean air. A twinge of pain from a stiff joint jolted him when he turned to take another step. Sleeping on the hard ground last night made this traveler more aware that his age was closely creeping upon him.  
  
All the years of his travels and of his adventures, Bilbo was now beginning to slow down. His steps were not as lively as he once recalled when his feet would lead him out from Bag End and down any given path. Such as when the dwarves and Gandalf took him on an adventure for treasure. However, today was a special day, even if that meant his feet would take him to Brandyhall in Buckland.  
  
Family and friends were gathering in great numbers to celebrate the birth of a new generation of Baggins and his most favorite cousin, Drogo, was a father for the very first time. Having a first born child at the age of sixty was in deed a special event. But having Brandybuck blood mixed with a Baggins, in Bilbo's mind, gave him shutters thinking about it. The child would be horribly looking.  
  
Bilbo tried endlessly to convince Drogo to marry a Took and increase a better lineage of Baggins, but Drogo would not hear of it. He had fallen in love with a Brandybuck and Primula was not too hard on the eyes for a Bucklander. 'Well such as life,' Bilbo shrugged his shoulders and continued on the path to Buckland.  
  
~*~  
  
Drogo placed his pipe on the garden table and stood up when he saw a figure in the distance slowly walking towards Brandyhall. He smiled when he saw a familiar traveler that slowly came into view.  
  
"Bilbo, I am so glad you came!"  
  
"Now how could I miss my favorite cousin special day of becoming a father!" said Bilbo and he wrapped his arms around Drogo and patted his back..  
  
"Here, Bilbo, let me take your walking stick and pour you a cool glass of ale to ease your traveling. Please sit here," stated Drogo and gestured to Bilbo to sit in the most comfortable chair in Brandyhall.  
  
Pouring a big mug of ale from a keg that was tapped to greet the number of guests that would be slowly gathering throughout this day. Drogo sat beside Bilbo and handed him his mug. Bilbo took a big gulp of the cool liquid and his eyes slowly raised from the rim of the mug. Bilbo suddenly spit out the ale from his mouth, just as the Sackville-Baggins walked out from a door in Brandyhall. Bilbo glared at Drogo for not warning him that they were there. Drogo only shrugged his shoulders, not knowing what to say.  
  
"I am surprised to see you out and about, Bilbo Baggins," stated Lobelia while she raised her eyebrow at him and crossed her arms in front of her.  
  
Before Bilbo could get out a sharp retort back at her, Primula walked into the garden holding a small bundle wrapped in a beautifully knit, blue blanket.  
  
Her long dark-brown hair lay at her shoulders in soft luxurious curls and she raised her dark eyelashes to reveal the bluest eyes ever seen on a hobbit before. Her face laminated a glow that only emphasized her beauty all the more. Being a mother for the first time and the long years of waiting for this blessed event her spirit of joy could be easily seen.  
  
"Come Bilbo, see the newest Baggins born in the Shire!" announced Primula while she pulled the blanket from the infant's face.  
  
Bilbo could not help but smile seeing the tiny infant almost as beautiful as his mother. His crystal-blue eyes looked huge against the tiny face and the dark fluffy full-hair made him look all the more beautiful nestled in the blue blanket in his mother's arms.  
  
Bilbo tickled the tiny cheek of the infant while he cooed and looked directly up at him. This infant warmed Bilbo's heart and a pang of guilt caused his face to flush slightly in thinking of his comment of how ugly this child would be. How wrong he was! There lying before him was the most beautiful child he had ever seen.  
  
"Bilbo, he is a beautiful little boy, wouldn't you say?" Lobelia commented as she watched Bilbo interact with the child.  
  
"Why wouldn't he be? He is a Baggins after all!" said Bilbo in a sarcastic tone of voice to answer Lobelia.  
  
Bilbo turned his attention towards the infant again and clicked his tongue, making the infant smile.  
  
Not being able to take his eyes from the infant, Bilbo spoke to Primula. "I would have brought you a spoon for the infant, but it seems in Bag End these days, spoons are a rarity."  
  
Lobelia did not make one gesture or demonstrated an once of guilt from taking the spoons from Bag End. That was the only thing that Bilbo could not buy back, after all of his things were sold off by Lobelia and Otho Sackville-Baggins. Lobelia was determined that he would not get his hobbit hands on them either. She only smiled back in a proud manner to Bilbo's comment.  
  
Bilbo's eyes glanced over to his favorite cousin while reaching into his pocket and fingered the item that he kept in there.  
  
"I have something in my pocket as precious as the spoons, that will hold both Baggins and Brandybuck side by side and worn next to the heart of a mother to cherish for all times."  
  
Drogo looked at Bilbo's vest pocket and watched his fingers caress whatever he held in them. He scratched his head in thought and knew just how tricky this old hobbit could be. He slowly repeated the riddle in his mind over and over again, until the answer just came to him.  
  
"A locket!" Drogo blurted out.  
  
Bilbo presented the locket and laid it on the infant's chest.  
  
Lobelia tried to snatch the locket to examine it, but Bilbo slapped her greedy hand.  
  
"But Bilbo, I only wanted to see the locket," stated Lobelia while she clutched the hand that he had just slapped.  
  
"Only when the child says you can look at it!" Bilbo commented almost laughed and turned to reached for his ale.  
  
"Oh Bilbo, thank you so much for the locket! It is truly a wonderful gift for Frodo. He and I will cherish it forever," said Primula. She wrapped one arm around Bilbo to hug him.  
  
"Frodo?" thought Bilbo and he stood thinking about the name for just a moment and then commented. "You are naming this child, Frodo?" Bilbo liked the way that name sounded coming from his lips. He could not recall anyone ever being called Frodo before, but it was a hobbit sort of name and it slowly grew on Bilbo while he repeated the name in his mind. "Yes, Frodo! That is a nice hobbit name!"  
  
"I'm so glad you approve!" said Drogo, chuckling just a little at his uncle.  
  
~*~  
  
Four years past by and Bilbo marveled at the small toddler, Frodo. He showed more spirit than any toddler that Bilbo had ever known. Watching Frodo, he observed that he walked sooner than the average hobbit and talked sooner. Whenever he would fall or trip, Frodo would just stand up again without so much as a whimper. He seemed fearless and so determined. Frodo may have looked like his mother, but he had the Baggins spirit and heart. In that way, he was so much like his father, Drogo, whom Bilbo loved the most from all his distant relatives.  
  
Bilbo was in deep thought about Frodo when a knock came upon his door and brought him back to his senses. Answering the door, a messenger handed him an invitation to another baby shower. Lobelia Sackville-Baggins had delivered a son and requested that Bilbo come to their party.  
  
He imagined what this child would look like and that thought almost frightened him. He could see the child with a long, thin, sharp-nose just like his mother and piercing green squinting eyes and thin cruel-lips. He shivered trying to get that thought from his mind.  
  
Bilbo set the invitation on the table and mumbled to himself, 'They only want another one of my spoons from my collection. Well, they won't get their hands upon it!' Bilbo picked up one of the spoons, breathed on it and began to polish it with his handkerchief and placed it back on its shelf. Looking over the shelf of his family spoons, Bilbo had only three silver spoons left with the letter 'B' boldly printed on the handle. There were twenty-seven empty placements still missing a spoon. They now rested in the Sackville-Baggins home. Seeing all the empty placements, it angered Bilbo again that Lobelia would not allow him to purchase them back from her. Thinking about the spoons, an idea came to his mind while he reached into his pocket and felt his magic ring. He decided that he would attend this party. But attending a party would mean that he would have to give a gift to welcome the birth of the newborn and a gift for the mother.  
  
Bilbo paced around the room thinking of what he could possibly give to Lobelia. It had to be something that would really spark her interest. Something where he could pull the trickest, trick upon her. Then a distance memory of another gift from years past came to his mind when he was a much younger hobbit. "Ah, ha! I have it!" shouted Bilbo to himself and he scuttled off down the hallway that led off to the older section of Bag End, to a room that he had rarely visited.  
  
Walking over to his old chest where he put things from his past, items that had meant something special to him. He knelt down in front of it and lifted the lid to peer inside. Bilbo began to rummage through those items until his hand touched a small little box. He had locked it and tied a key to the bottom. His hands trembled slightly when the grasped the key and began to open it. This box he had sworn never to open again when he first tied the key upon it, some fifty years ago. Opening the little box, he peered inside and preserved like the day he had put it there, was a little golden locket with a bold scrolled 'B' in the center and leaves craved all around it. The clasp was broken and Bilbo had never repaired it.  
  
Bilbo ran to his father's old workbench where his carving tools still hung. He found a small sheet of tin and his hand remembered his old skill of carving that his father had taught him. He fashioned the tin into the shape of his old locket. It had the same bold 'B' and the small leaves that circled around it. The only thing that was missing was the coat of gold paint.  
  
He took the golden chain with the broken clasp from the original locket and replaced his new painted locket. Placing it to one side on the table, he left it there to dry.  
  
~*~  
  
The day of the baby shower finally arrived and Bilbo giggled with anticipation. He tapped his vest pocket a couple of times to make sure that the magic ring was where he had put it. The funny thing about magic rings, somehow it made you feel like it would roll away on it own. He made sure that the locket was where it should be, in the pocket of his waistcoat. Taking his walking stick in hand, he whistled a gay little traveling song as his feet kept pace with the tune.  
  
It wasn't long until Bilbo was standing in front of the Sackville-Baggins round door. He hesitated slightly rethinking if he should go through with this, but before he had enough time to change his mind. Old Otho suddenly opened the door wide and scowled at Bilbo standing there. He step away to allow Bilbo to enter with only one polite, "Good morning!"  
  
A large gathering of hobbits, were sitting all around the table, while others just stood about, joining in conversations with each other. Bilbo stood in the doorway and observed the others, taking in all those who have attended this horrid affair.  
  
Drogo looked up from sitting along side his wife from the table. Seeing Bilbo, a great smile broke the corners of his lips while he rushed to greet his uncle.  
  
Almost pulling Bilbo to his chair and insisting that he sit next to his wife, while he stood looking on. Drogo offered to get Bilbo a cup of tea to make him feel welcomed. Little Frodo, seeing his great-uncle climbed into Bilbo's lap. Frodo looking deeply into old Bilbo's eyes and leaned his head upon his chest and wrapped his small little arms round his neck.  
  
Bilbo became flustered not knowing what to do next and only patted the small child's back. Primula seeing Bilbo's discomfort picked up Frodo from his lap and cradled him in her arms.  
  
Drogo placed a full cup of warm tea in front of Bilbo and asked if he wanted sugar to sweeten it. Bilbo almost refused, but quickly changed his mind once he saw that Drogo held one of his families spoon in his hand. Bilbo nodded politely and said, "Yes, please and thank you! I would love to have some sugar!" Taking a scoop of sugar, he dumped it into his tea and stirred the tea with the spoon, making sure not to lose the spoons whereabouts. He placed it next to his teacup.  
  
Lobelia entered the sitting area with a small bundle in her arms while some of the hobbit women gathered around to see the small infant. She glanced up seeing old Bilbo sitting next to Primula and a smile cut the corners of her mouth. She narrowed her eyes when she caught sight of the spoon that sat next to Bilbo's teacup.  
  
Bilbo watched the other hobbit's reaction to seeing the infant and noticed their awkward compliments. He knew his prediction of the looks of this infant would be true.  
  
Lobelia handed her son to one of the hobbit women closest to her while the others handed her gifts for the new infant. Lobelia graciously thanked them and admired the gifts.  
  
Soon afterwards, she approached Bilbo when she noticed that he was almost finished with his tea. "Well Bilbo, let me get you another cup of tea!" She picked up his teacup and almost had her hand upon the spoon that rested next to the cup. But Bilbo knew that she would try to take it and he quickly snatched it from her grasp.  
  
He smiled politely at Lobelia and stated. "I'll need some more sugar with the tea."  
  
"Nonsense, Bilbo! I never known you to sweeten a tea with sugar before!" She tried once again to get the spoon away from Bilbo.  
  
Again Bilbo was quick as can be and kept it out of her reach. "On the contrary, I have become rather liking to sweetening my tea of late."  
  
Bilbo knowing this would send her into a fit of pretension. Puckering up his lips to keep himself from laughing.  
  
Lobelia turned in a huff to refill the old fool's tea, while she handed the teacup to the servant lass. "You make sure that spoon is taken away from Bilbo Baggins and then replaced back to its spot on display or I'll be taking it out of your wages!"  
  
Taking the cup full of tea, she returned back to where Bilbo was seated.  
  
Lobelia placed the teacup in front of Bilbo and called to the hobbit woman to bring her son to her.  
  
Bilbo mentally prepared himself for this horrid sight. Summoning up all of his courage, he looked upon the infant that Lobelia held in her arms.  
  
Then just as Bilbo predicted there was the ugliest infant he had ever set eyes upon. It jolted Bilbo almost from his seat. The infant's eyes were narrowly placed and he did have a straight thin nose that would grow long and pointed just like his mother. Bilbo diverted his eyes and as customary upon seeing a new infant, one would give a token to welcome the newborn. Taking a shiny coin from his pocket, he placed it upon the child's chest. Then again he reached into his waistcoat pocket and retrieved the locket. The coin is for the child and the locket, I guess would be for you!"  
  
Lobelia's eyes widen when she saw the locket resting on his son's chest and her eyes darted back to Bilbo. Emotionless, Bilbo sat there and just stared at Lobelia. She grabbed both the coin and the locket and held them in her hand. Her cheeks flushed with a rosy tint when her memories of long years past came to her mind. She also knew that the locket that Bilbo had given to Frodo was a similar locket and she wanted to make sure if they matched. Remembering what Bilbo had told her about Frodo's locket, she turned to Frodo and asked. "May I please see your locket, Frodo?"  
  
Bilbo smiled at the little lad and asked him, "What say you, Frodo?"  
  
"No! That is my locket," said Frodo because he too remembered what his uncle Bilbo had told him.  
  
"What a smart little lad!" said Bilbo admiring him.  
  
"Now Frodo, that's not nice to our host for you to refuse her request," said Primula trying to convince Frodo to say yes and not offend Lobelia.  
  
"No, she will only take it from me," said Frodo and he almost broke down to tears.  
  
"I am sorry, Lobelia, but it is his locket!" said Primula in a sweet kind voice.  
  
Frodo stood on his mother's lap and tried to pull the blanket from the infant's face, but Lobelia grabbed his little arm roughly and snapped it away.  
  
Bilbo's eyes narrowed into a dark glare at seeing the ruff display from Lobelia towards the child. He raised a finger up towards her.  
  
"You touch that child again and I will ask Gandalf to change you into a toad!"  
  
Lobelia tossed up her nose into the air and turned sharply away from the haughty hobbits. While she scuttled off away without saying a polite thank you.  
  
While holding the locket in her hand Lobelia had hoping that this was her old locket that he had once given her many long years ago. She was convinced that it was the same locket. A warm smiled began to cross her lips as she looked at this cherished gift. She rubbed the locket between her finger and thumb to feel the smoothness and carvings on it. Turning it over, her heart sunk to her toes when she noticed that the gold paint had rubbed off onto her fingers leaving the tin exposed. It was not her locket, but one made to look like it. Bilbo had tricked her once again! Lobelia wondered if the locket that Frodo had was once her old locket. She thought how she was going to get that locket away from Primula and Frodo. 


	2. Chapter 2 The Locket

Chapter 2  
  
The Locket  
  
The Hobbit hole of the Sackville-Baggins was bigger than most hobbit size dwelling, but not as big as the more prominent hobbits and certainly not as big as Bag End.  
  
Even though Lobelia worked extra hard to impress the prominent hobbits of Hobbiton with the many things the Sackville-Baggins collected through the years. Still she was not well liked. Hobbits loved to eat and when they could eat well, they attended Lobelia's parties. She understood this and made sure her guests had the best of everything. She tried to impress them with the things that decorated her hobbit home, but they would only politely nod. She never really quite figured out it was her ill temper and her reputation that the fine folk of Hobbiton did not trust. Lobelia thought it was the size of her smaller hobbit hole and wanted a bigger home. She had her eye upon Bag End and knew that after Bilbo's death, her husband would be the next to inherit this impressive home on the Hill.  
  
In amongst the many shelves and chest of the Sackville-Baggins hobbit hole were many books, vases, clay pots and fine delicate candleholders. Otho, Lobelia's husband had inherited this home from his father, Longo Sackville- Baggins. Each item had a home within the light-colored walls with its rounded doorways and short hallways. Lobelia hired servants to keep it taut and tidy. The center of her home where all the rooms seemed to join together, as with most hobbit holes of Hobbiton, was the common room and that is where her guests had gathered for her party for her new born son, who she had named Lotho.  
  
What Lobelia prized the most in her home were the silver spoons that prominent hobbits would hand down from generations to generations. Each bearing their initials of their family name. Lobelia was very proud to have finally gotten her family's spoons away from Bilbo Baggins and his family spoons to boot, which she would make sure that he would never get back again! The very day that Lobelia heard that Bilbo was presumed dead, she entered Bag End to claim it. She sold off most all of the Baggins's furnishings, but she did not have time to find the very thing that she wanted more than just the spoons.  
  
Bilbo chuckled when he caught Lobelia's reaction to the locket from the corner of his eye. She placed the locket in her pocket and turned angry eyes upon him. Forcing herself to smile, she walked over to the next group of hobbits to introduce her infant son and collect more gifts.  
  
Bilbo just caught the gesture from her angry look and he broke out in a hearty laugh. He quickly turned his attention back to Frodo and Primula who sat next to him.  
  
A horrid, ear piercing screech that made the back of your hair stand out, was heard coming from the baby the Lobelia cradled in her arm. Bilbo cringed at the sound of that baby's cry.  
  
"Now Lotho, you just had your bottle, you can not be hungry again," Lobelia said as she cooed at the baby she carried.  
  
"Lotho, now that's a name fitting for a Sackville-Baggins. If you ask me," Bilbo stated from the corner of his mouth to Primula and she giggled from behind her fingers.  
  
"Well, I am going to find another cup of tea," said Bilbo while he stood and excused himself from the table. Most of the servants were tending to the guests so Bilbo thought this was the perfect time to initiate his well thought out plan.  
  
Bilbo made his way to the kitchen in between the hobbits that pressed closer to each other to give Bilbo some room. He placed his hand into his vest pocket and fingered his magic ring that he kept there. His eyes shifted from side to side to make sure no one was watching him when he made his way into the kitchen. Seeing only one lass preparing to bring a tray of tea to the guests. Bilbo clutched his ring and quickly placed it on his finger, then disappeared.  
  
"I'll have a cup of tea ready for you in just moment," she said turning to speak to Mr. Baggins, who she knew entered the kitchen. She circled around, but saw know one was there. "I was sure I saw Mr. Baggins just seconds ago!" she said to herself and scratched her head thinking that she must be very tired and was beginning to see things. She turned back to begin to pour the tea into the cups on the tray, but noticed that the spoons that she placed on her tray were now missing. Lifting up the tray, she checked to see if they were under it, just to make sure. Her eyes darted all over the kitchen counter, but there were no spoons anywhere. She shuttered to think what Lobelia would do if she did not find those spoons.  
  
Bilbo pulled the ring off his finger when he past through the kitchen door and placed his magic ring back into his vest pocket. He tapped his pocket with three quick taps and a proud smile on his lips. His plan could not of been better. Bilbo could now go home and relax.  
  
He patted Frodo on the top of his head and said his good-byes to all while his feet almost danced out from the door of the Sackville-Baggins's hobbit hole.  
  
Lobelia soon entered after finally getting her little Lotho back to sleep and tucked in warmly in his crib. Seeing Primula standing next to some hobbit women, she approached her. "My dear, would you allow me to finally get a look at that beautiful locket Bilbo gave to Frodo, I would so much appreciate seeing it."  
  
Primula looked over to little Frodo and then back over to Lobelia. "I do not know, Lobelia. Frodo insisted that I keep the locket around my neck and made me promise to never take it off."  
  
"What he does not know, could not hurt him. It will only take just a minute. Please dear, it would make me so happy just to see it," said Lobelia with a pleading look to Primula.  
  
"Okay, for just a moment then," Primula unclasped the necklace and handed it to Lobelia.  
  
With one glance at the locket, Lobelia knew it matched the locket that Bilbo had given her. Quickly as can be, Lobelia needed to distract Primula for just a moment. Her eyes turned to little Frodo who sat upon a chair next to his father. "Oh, now what is that boy doing!" Lobelia snarled trying to get Primula to look away. The second that Pimula glanced to see her son, Lobelia traded the worthless locket for Frodo's locket. "Here, my dear, you better take your locket back and see to that boy of yours."  
  
Primula quickly latched the locket around her neck and headed back towards the table where Frodo sat quietly waiting for his mother to return.  
  
Lobelia now had Frodo's locket in her pocket and then noticed that her guests were becoming uncomfortable. She saw that their teacups had become empty and were looking towards the kitchen for the servant to bring them their tea. Lobelia excused herself from her guests and smiled making her way into the kitchen.  
  
"What are you doing?" shouted Lobelia at the girl who was looking inside a cupboard.  
  
The servant turned around in shock seeing Lobelia standing there glaring at her. "I am sorry, madam, but I can not seem to find the spoons! I had set them upon this tray, but now they have disappeared!" said the girl who had begun to tremble with fear.  
  
"What do you mean, you can not find no spoons!"  
  
"I thought I saw Mr. Baggins coming into the kitchen, but when I turned around to greet him, it was as if he had disappeared." The girl trembled again the closer Lobelia came to her.  
  
Lobelia picked up a large, wooden cooking-spoon and hit the girl's fingers that rested on the counter top with a very hard blow. The girl cried out in pain, clutching her fingers to her chest.  
  
"I warned you not to let Bilbo get within inches of those spoons. I am taking this out of your wages until very spoon has been paid for!" Lobelia shouted at the girl.  
  
She burst into tears running from the kitchen, sobbing.  
  
Lobelia put on a fake smile and picked up the tray with the tea, as if nothing had ever occurred. She greeted her guest and filled their cups with the tea.  
  
When Lobelia approached Primula to pour her a cup a tea, Primula refused it. "I am sorry Lobelia, but I must get our little Frodo back home. It was such a wonderful party and your son................well, what can I say, babies are just so special!" Primula saw Drogo across the room and waved to him to join her. "Thank you again for inviting us. Good-bye Lobelia."  
  
Drogo took his wife and Frodo's hand while they began their walk home. It was such a beautiful mid-afternoon that Drogo challenged them to have a small race home. Frodo laughed with glee seeing his parent and their playful nature with each other.  
  
Primula picked up Frodo and twilled him in the air. Frodo hugged his mother's neck tightly with his small little arms. "I love you, Mama," said Frodo looking up into her eyes. Frodo paused and with a look of surprise at her neck, stated. "Mama, our locket is gone!"  
  
Primula touched her neck to feel for the locket, but it was not there. "It must of fallen when we where running home. Let's retrace our steps and see if we can find it."  
  
They searched and searched, but they could not find the necklace anywhere. Frodo began crying. "Don't worry, Frodo. I will tell everyone that I lost my locket and someone is sure to find it," said Primula and hugged her little boy.  
  
~*~  
  
Everyday Frodo would go out to search for the locket, but he never found it. He found other items such as a pin or button. He even found an old locket that was tarnished and had paint that peeled off the side but nothing that looked like his locket that Bilbo gave him when he was born.  
  
Frodo was heartsick from loosing his treasured locket. He knew he would never see it again.  
  
~*~  
  
Time marched on and Frodo grew into a fine twelve year-old. Summer was fast approaching and he was looking forward to going boating with his family. A lot of the Bucklander's enjoyed boating and Primula had tried many time to convince Drogo to go with them. Primula grew up boating and fishing with her older brother, Dinoda and her older sister, Asphodel. But Drogo, never touched foot in a boat before. He always watched his wife from the safe distance from shore every time her brother would take her out boating. He felt foolish being so afraid of riding in a boat, but it was unnatural for most hobbits to do. Their feet were meant to be on dry ground.  
  
Drogo walked out of Brandyhall with his teacup in his hand. The morning air was cool and it promised to be another beautiful spring day. Drogo could see in the distance a hobbit bent working on an over turned boat while he labored with a brush in his hands. Approaching, Drogo could see that it was Dinoda.  
  
Drogo watched Dinoda applying more wax on the bottom of his boat. "So Drogo, will it be this year that you might try riding in my boat?"  
  
"I do not see why anyone would want to do such a thing. It is unnatural for a hobbit!"  
  
Dinoda laughed at Drogo's comment and thought not to push the hobbit any more.  
  
"Here, could you help me carry the boat over to the dock? Grab that end, if you please," stated Dinoda  
  
Drogo lifted the boat and was amazed how such a heavy thing could stay afloat.  
  
Laying the boat on the dock, they both eased it into the water. Dinoda tied it securely to the dock and then climbing in the boat.  
  
"Would you just like to sit in the boat, Drogo and give it a try?" he asked one more time trying to encourage him.  
  
Drogo looked over his shoulder to make sure no one was about. He feared that they would all laugh at him if he suddenly became too fearful and climbed back out again. Seeing no one was around this morning, he thought he might give it a try just for a moment. Summoning up all of his courage, Drogo placed one foot into the boat and held Dinoda's hand securely. He paused a moment and looking into Dinoda's confident eyes before he placed his other foot into the boat.  
  
Drogo's knees began to shake with fear that seized him with the rocking of the boat. "Here Drogo, you must sit! It is not safe to stand in a boat." Dinoda gestured to the seat that was just behind him.  
  
Drogo slowly lowered himself to the seat, holding on for dear life to the sides of the boat. Dinoda smiled knowing how hard this was for his brother in-law. "You see, safe as can be."  
  
He sat just facing him, placing his hands on his knees and asked. "Now that you are securely sitting, would you like for me to take the boat out just a short ways and bring you back?"  
  
Drogo could only nod while he closed his eyes in agreement to his brother in- laws question. Dinoda saw the perspiration that had began to run down his brother-in-laws brow. So he made sure to go very slowly and encourage him all that he could.  
  
Dinoda untied the boat from the dock and took his paddle. Gently as possible, he stroked the water sending the little boat away from the dock.  
  
He watched Drogo intently in hopes that he would relax enough to begin enjoying the smooth ride across the water.  
  
Drogo slowly opened one eye and then the other, but keeping his hands firmly on the sides of the boat. After a few more minutes, he began to slowly relax and watched the water. He felt the ease of the boat floating on its surface and it began to calm him.  
  
Dinoda made sure that he kept his strokes with his ores even, to make the boat ride as smooth as possible.  
  
Drogo began to smile at his accomplishment of conquering his fears. He could see now, why his wife enjoyed these boat rides. It was very calming and relaxing to sit in the boat while it floated in the water.  
  
Just as Dinoda promised he only took him out a short distance and returned back to the dock. Getting out of the boat and helping Drogo on to the dock. He asked him. "So what do you think of my boat now?"  
  
"It was wonderful. I truly enjoyed the ride," said Drogo smiling at Dinoda. "I am looking forward to joining the others this summer for your boat rides."  
  
"You will certainly surprise everyone when I tell them that you finally taken a boat ride with me," said Dinoda smiling with pride for his brother- in-law.  
  
"Please do not tell anyone about this, I would love to surprise them myself the next time they all go boating. I could see all their faces when I climb in beside them. That will certainly surprise them. Thank you Dinoda for the boat ride. It was wonderful!"  
  
"I promise not to say a word and you are very welcome! Anytime you want another boat ride, just ask." Dinoda climbed back into his boat after he grabbed his fishing pole and bait. Drogo watched him pull away from shore and paddled down the river.  
  
There was an extra bounce in his step when he entered Brandyhall. 


	3. Chapter 3 You Take It Back

Chapter 3  
  
You Take It Back  
  
A meadowlark glided across the early morning sky and positioned its feet to land on a nearby tree. Its wings fluttered rapidly to slow its decent until its feet grasped the branch. Tucking his wings under him, he let out a joyful song to greet the rising sun in the east.  
  
Two small hands stretched from under the warm fluffy comforter and pulled away from the face of Frodo Baggins who yawned in his small little bed. Looking towards the window, he heard the meadowlark just outside his bedroom window singing merrily.  
  
Frodo smiled and listened intently to the bird's song. To be awoken by the song of a meadowlark, his mother told him once, brings joy to the heart of the hobbit that listened.  
  
His heart was filled with joy and anticipation for the beginning of this day. Frodo's mother was taking him to Bag End today to stay for a week. Sarodoc Brandybuck was marrying Esmeralda Took. It was going to be a grand affair in Tuckborough. Every one was attending, so many of the hobbits arranged to stay at their closest relative's hobbit hole to be closer to the wedding party. This would be Frodo's first trip to Hobbiton and to stay at Bag End on the Hill.  
  
The anticipation grew by the minute. Frodo darted out of his bed, throwing off his nightshirt. He ransacked through his shirts and pants trying to find something that his mother would be pleased with. The neatly folded shirts now lay all about the floor in heaps as did his pants. The early morning began to chill his skin and goosebumps began to appear. He shivered trying to keep himself warm.  
  
Finding his favorite white shirt and dark green pants. He rushed putting them on, but was careful to tuck the shirt in appropriately like his mother had taught him. Taking out his vests, Frodo paused not knowing which to choose. Should it be the yellow vest or the dark red one? He threw them both into the air and the first one he caught would be the one to wear. He caught the yellow vest first and began to put it on.  
  
Buttoning his vest, his mother peeked in to see if Frodo was up. "Frodo, you look like a lima bean," she chuckled while entering the room. Picking up the dark red vest and handed it to Frodo.  
  
"But Mama I wanted the yellow one. It won its contest!"  
  
"There now, Frodo. You wear your red vest for your mother!" said Primula and gave him a sideways glance at the contest comment.  
  
Frodo quickly took off the yellow vest and remembered to fold it. Turning to his mother while he put his arms through the red vest, he asked, "when do we leave? I just cannot wait!"  
  
"But first, we have to pack these shirts and pants," she stated while she refolded them. "I can not believe that Saradoc is finally getting married. The wedding at Tuckborough is going to be a grand event, plus many more extra parties leading up the this wedding."  
  
"Mama tell me about the parities!"  
  
Frodo listened intently to what his mother told him of all the plans they had for the upcoming week. He loved the way his mother told him of these events because she could make up such grand stories. His eyes widened when she went into great detail about the party tree in Hobbiton and how huge and tall it was. For many years hobbits celebrated wondrous parities under its branches. Primula told Frodo of the hobbits that lived in Hobbiton and of all the things he would see and do. He laughed hysterically when she would make funny faces while describing how some of the hobbit looked and some of the special traits they all possessed.  
  
After all the clothes were folded and placed into the bags, she closed and locked them. Turning to her son, she began to tickle Frodo and they both fell to the floor laughing and giggling with each other. Primula put her arms around him and held him close to her heart. Hugging him tenderly she stroked his dark curly hair gently. "Well, my dear one, should we be off?"  
  
Frodo jumped to his feet and was out the door before his mother had a chance to gather the bags and bring them to the carriage.  
  
Drogo was already loading up the carriage with the many things his wife had packed. Dinodas helped his pregnant wife into the carriage and then lifted Frodo in next. Primula handed the remaining bags to Drogo and watched him place them into the back of the carriage. "Buckland must be close to empty because it looks like you packed the entire household here in this carriage," said Drogo teasing her.  
  
"Now, Drogo, do not tease me so, all of these things we will need to attend the parties and our week stay at Bag End."  
  
Drogo wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her firmly on her lips. Smiling he gazed into the eyes while he held her in his strong arms. "How lucky a hobbit can I be to be married to such a wonderful lass."  
  
Primula teasingly pushed his away while she giggled at him. Her crystal- blue eyes gazed at her husband while she also thought how lucky she was. Having Bungo for a husband and her little boy made her life feel complete and she was so very happy. "Now be off with you or we will never get started on this trip."  
  
Drogo helped his wife into the carriage and joined her. Whistling to the driver they were now ready to begin their trip. The drive cracked his whip and the ponies all pulled the carriage forward.  
  
The wheels slowly turned on the dirt path that led out of Brandyhall and the carriage pitched slightly when one of the wheels rolled into a small hole in the path. Doreen held her stomach waiting for the carriage to roll onto the smoother road that headed towards Hobbiton.  
  
"Are you all right Doreen?" Primula asked.  
  
"Quite so, this little one kicks more so than the rolling of this carriage. We will have a strong son to be sure," commented Doreen and relaxed when the carriage finally got on the main road.  
  
Frodo watched Buckyhall disappear in the distance with each mile the carriage rolled.  
  
~*~  
  
Frodo squirmed in his seat with the hours that passed by. Drogo placed his arm around his son to quiet him. When familiar places began to come into view, Drogo pointed them out to Frodo. "There is Old Farmer Maggot with his dogs, he has the biggest farm around here. His gardens and fields are famous in the Shire. He has the very best mushrooms that you have ever tasted.  
  
Frodo's eyes darted back and forth taking in everything his mother and father pointed out. Miles after miles the carriage roll on and so did Frodo's excitement.  
  
"Frodo just over that hill is Hobbiton," Drogo pointed just ahead of him.  
  
When the carriage reached the top of the hill, Frodo sat upon his knees looking out the window so he could be the first one to see the small town.  
  
"There it is, I can see it!" Frodo shouted.  
  
Hobbiton was just as Primula described it to Frodo and he could see her story coming to life right before his eyes. All the round doors were tucked neatly in the center of each rounded hill and the dirt trails that lead to each home. Even the stone walls on either side of the dirt road were just as his mother described them. The first home that they past was old Bodo Proudfoot sitting on his porch smoking his pipe and he watched the coming and goings of every hobbit in Hobbiton, but today he watched more intently because Hobbiton had began to fill with distant relatives.  
  
"If you ever what to know what anyone is doing in Hobbiton, you can always ask Bodo," said Drogo while he placed his son in his lap. Primula and Doreen chuckled a-bit at his over exaggerated comments.  
  
When they passed the center of town, Frodo began to pointed to a stranger and asked his mother, "That has to be Porto Brownlock?"  
  
"Yes son, but how did you know that?" asked Drogo being so surprised.  
  
"Mama, was telling me about some of the hobbits that live in Hobbiton, by her description that has to be Porto." Frodo chuckled remembering how his mother made the exaggerated faces when she told him about the hobbits of Hobbiton.  
  
Porto Brownlock had a large round nose and thick round belly. He wore a bright green vest that has been a favorite of his for many years. He was seldom seen without a pipe clenched between his teeth. He was leaning up against the center-court tree in the middle of the town, telling how the next move should be made, from a game of checkers that two other hobbits were playing. It was exactly what how his mother described Old Porto Brownlock.  
  
"Dad, where is Bag End?" asked Frodo looking at all the passing hobbit's holes, but could not tell which one was which, as they all seemed so similar.  
  
"Over there, just to your right. The last hobbit hole over looking the party tree," Drogo said placing his arm around his son and pointing out where his uncle lived.  
  
The carriage slowed when it reached the top of the hill and Drogo tuned to his family in the carriage. "Wait here while I'll greet Bilbo, he can be a bit grumpy when someone knocks upon his door," said Drogo with a smile on his lips.  
  
Drogo gave two loud taps on the door and a voice followed from behind it. "No, Thank you! Go away! I'll not have any more interruptions this late afternoon!" shouted Bilbo as loudly as he could.  
  
"Will you not greet your favorite cousin and his family?" Drogo shouted back.  
  
The door immediately flew open and Bilbo rushed to greet Drogo with open arms. Frodo rushed from the carriage and stood in front of Bilbo. "This can not be little Frodo? You're growing faster than a weed!" said Bilbo and he patted the top of his head messing up his thick dark-brown curls.  
  
Primula, Dinodas and Doreen joined Bilbo while he led them into Bag End. "Please come rest your selves and I'll send some lads to bring in your bags." Bilbo rushed out the door to find his gardener and tell him to get his lads.  
  
It was not long before Bilbo rushed back in and grabbed his teapot and cups. They all sat at the table, filling the room with loud voices and laughter.  
  
Frodo's curiosity got the better of him when he began to explore Bag End. This big hobbit hole was comforting to Frodo because he came from such a big place such as Brandyhall. He walked from one room to the next taking in everything that Bag End had to offer. However, seeing Bilbo's study made Frodo stop in his tracks. There were books piled on every table and stacks of books on the floor. There were maps and drawings with dragons and mountains. Frodo gazed at the drawings and was instantly memorized by them all. Sitting upon a cushion, in front of the hearth, Frodo paged through more of these books.  
  
With out warning a voice clear his throat that gave Frodo a startle when he snapped his head up from his book to see who it was.  
  
"Begging your pardon, Master Baggins, but me lads have finished bringing in the bags. D'you know that we be living just below Bag End at Bagshot Row, You'll not have need of nothing that me boys couldn't be helpin' you with. This here is Hamson and Halfred, call on them anytime," Old gaffer told him and turned to leave with his boys.  
  
Frodo was happy to see two boys just his age. Bag End was more wonderful that what he first imagined it to be.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning, Frodo was up early with his mother and they decided to see Hobbiton together. Primula needed some lace at the general store to finish her gown she would wear at the wedding party. They wandered through the lush green grassy-fields of Bagshot Row, where there were hedgerows and Chestnut trees all around them.  
  
Frodo saw the Gamgee boys beginning their morning chores and he waved when he passed them by. Smiling, Primula waved at them and took her son's hand. They made their way down to the dirt path that led into Hobbiton.  
  
Upon entering the store Lobelia and Lotho were also shopping and purchasing some items. Primula greeted her. Lotho pulled on his mother's sleeve and asked if Frodo could join him to play. Lobelia nodded and watched while the boys took off in a flash.  
  
"Will you be going back to Buckland to your summer home after the wedding?" asked Primula.  
  
"No, we are looking to sell that home and perhaps purchase a bigger home in Hobbiton. I have my eye upon one that I would adore to live in, but it is still taken. By the way, I heard that you and your family is staying at Bag End."  
  
"Yes, Bilbo was so kind to allow us to stay the week with him. After the wedding on Saturday, we will be heading back to Buckland." Primula informed her.  
  
"Why don't you finish your shopping here, and I will go home and fix us a cup of tea. That way, Frodo and Lotho can play with each other, while we visit some more," commented Lobelia and smiled while she waved good-bye and headed for her home.  
  
~*~  
  
Lotho pulled Frodo into his parent's bedroom and wanted to pretend to play Bilbo on one of his great adventures to get a chest of treasure. Frodo thought that sounded like fun, but first they needed to hide a treasure chest, so Lotho grabbed his mother's jewelry case. Frodo seeing that Lotho had it tucked under his arm and knew that Lobelia would not like it if they would take her things to play with. He tried to convince Lotho to put it away.  
  
Lotho pulled the box away from Frodo, who had a hold of the box as well. Frodo being stronger than Lotho, pulled the box out of his grasp and sending the box sailing across the room, spilling it contains onto the floor. Frodo rush to pick up the jewelry and when he placed the locket into the box he noticed that it looked very familiar.  
  
He picked up the locket again and turning it around in his hand just when Lobelia walked into the room. Lotho withered away in fear seeing his mother standing in shock at the entrance of her bedroom door. He shouted, "HE DID IT! He took the box of jewelry!" Lotho pointing to Frodo.  
  
Frodo dropped the locket and backed away from Lobelia. He could sense that he was in some kind of danger just by the look upon her face. Frodo made a gesture to explain, but Lobelia did not care to hear him.  
  
Lobelia grabbed Frodo by the back of his collar and hauled him over to her bed. She took her belt that she kept hanging from a hook on her bedroom door and began beating Frodo with her belt.  
  
Frodo screamed in pain with each blow of the belt as large welts began to appear on his back. Lotho coward in the corner while fear shook his entire body watching how hard Lobelia was beating Frodo. Just then Primula ran into the bedroom upon hearing her son's screams. She grabbed the belt and yanked it from Lobelia's hand, turning her around.  
  
"How dare you whip my child!" she screamed at her.  
  
"Your son was steeling my jewelry and he needs to be taught a lesson!" shouted Lobelia.  
  
"He would do no such a thing!" shouted back Primula.  
  
"Face it Primula! Your son is nothing but a common thief!"  
  
"You take that back, Lobelia or I will smack you so hard you'll never forget it!" Primula held her fist in front of Lobelia's face.  
  
"You wouldn't dare touch me, you ruffin' Bucklander!" snarled Lobelia at her.  
  
SMACK......Lobelia went flying to the ground just as her eye began to swell shut from the hard blow that Primula delivered. Standing over Lobelia Sackville-Baggins, Primula shook her fist at her. "If you ever touch my son again, I'll blacken the other one as well!" Primula placed her arms around Frodo and helped him out of the Sackville- Baggins home. 


	4. Chapter 4 The Door Opened

Chapter 4  
  
The Door Opened  
  
The walls of the Sackville-Baggins home shook when Pimula slammed the door shut, sending a fine painted plate crashing to the floor. A small giggle broke the silence of the room as Lobelia raised upon one elbow to look in the direction of that sound. Lotho, holding his mouth closed with one hand, was fighting the laughter that was beginning to overflow. "How can you laugh at your poor Mother's pain?" said Lobelia muttering and moaning while she held her hand over her eye.  
  
Lotho raced out of the room, bursting out into a louder laughter. A boisterous, slow howl came from his mother and followed Lotho until he reached his bedroom. Falling down upon his bed the tears of laughter came pouring from his eyes.  
  
"Otho! Otho!" called out Lobelia in pain while she waited for her husband to come and comfort her.  
  
Otho dropped his towel to the floor that he was using to dry his wet hands. Seeing his wife sitting upon the floor supporting a swollen left eye astonished him. He rushed to her side. Helping her to stand, he placed his arm around her and guided her to the kitchen so he could tend her blacken eye.  
  
The servant girl slowly crawled out from under the bed, were she was hiding when the boys first entered Lobelia's bedroom. Thinking that if she were discovered in Lobelia's bedroom, that horrid hobbit would have had another lengthy list of chores to do. Whenever possible, the servant girl hid from her employer. She too giggled with mirth from witnessing what just occurred. If anyone deserved a good walloping, surely Lobelia would be the first on the list. She rushed to pick up all the jewelry spilt on the floor and remade the bed neatly before she left the bedroom.  
  
~*~  
  
Frodo looked up into his mother's eyes in wonder after witnessing how well she could defend herself. His mother was such a gentle spirit, always kind and sweet. He had never seen this side of her before, even though his back burned in pain, he could not help but wonder about his mother. Her face was flushed and her eyes narrowed, still in anger. With each step she took away from the Sackville-Baggins's hole, the more she calmed herself, returning to her sweet appearance.  
  
Bending down onto her knee, she looked directly into Frodo's eyes. "I am so sorry this has happen to you. I would have never allowed you near anyone who I thought could possibly harm you,"  
  
Primula's tears threatened to spill over from seeing her son hurt like this. Her heartbeat all the harder when she removed his vest and pulled his shirt up to see his back. Her tears froze in place when panic took over. Frodo's back was bleeding slightly from were the buckle hit his back. She could see a perfect outline of the belt that Lobelia had stuck him with. Looking up into Frodo's eyes, she knew how much he was suffering.  
  
Seeing Farmer Maggot unloading his morning produce at the Hobbiton store, she quickly called to him. Picking Frodo up tenderly into her arms, she carried him to Farmer Maggot's wagon. She told him that Frodo is hurt and needed to get home quickly. Farmer Maggot took Frodo from Primula's arms and gently placed him into the wagon and helped her in to join him. Rushing to climb into his wagon, Farmer Maggot grabbed the reins. Giving them a firm snap, the ponies pulled the wagon to Bag End.  
  
Within a few minutes they were back at Bag End and Primula carried her son into his bedroom with Drogo and Bilbo following close behind her. "What has happened?" they both asked while they watched in shock when Primula removed Frodo's shirt and laid him down on his bed.  
  
"Quickly get me some cool water and medicine." Primula instructed them, "I'll tell you all about it later, Frodo needs our help now."  
  
Rushing, they brought all the things she needed and watched her begin to work on Frodo's back. Frodo screamed out in pain when his mother began to apply the medication that would eventually take the pain away.  
  
Bilbo looked up into Primula's eyes trying to worked as rapidly as she could. Bilbo knew from the marks on his back what had happen, but he wanted to know from whom.  
  
Drogo held his son's hands while Frodo clutched them harder with each gentle stroke from his mother as she placed the medication on his back. She soaked the towel in the cool water and set them upon his wound. Frodo began to feel the comfort of the medication when it finally began to relieve the pain.  
  
"Frodo try to close your eyes and sleep. I will check on you in just a moment," said Primula and kiss his cheek.  
  
Closing the door, she joined Bilbo and Drogo in the garden so Frodo would not hear them talking.  
  
~*~  
  
"Daisy! Where are you? You lazy girl, get in here!" Lobelia shouted from her bedroom.  
  
"Here I am." said Daisy, sitting down her tray on the table next to Lobelia's bed, then handed her a glass of fresh squeezed lemon-aid.  
  
"Do not keep me waiting longer than necessary, Daisy, can't you see how badly I am hurt and the terrible pain that I am in." Lobelia howled again in pain.  
  
"Yes, a black eye can be rather sore!" She commented while she fluffed her pillow.  
  
"Sore! This is not sore. It is agony! You stupid girl!" snarled Lobelia and waved her out of her room, dismissing her.  
  
Otho entered Lobelia's bedroom and sat down next to her on her bed. "Really my dear, should you stay in bed all day, just from a blacken eye?"  
  
"You, too? Why does not anyone understand the pain I am in?" Lobelia clutched her cold towel pressing it to her eye and faked a few drops of tears.  
  
"Now, now, my dear. I'm sorry. I do understand, really I do. How would you like it if I purchase you something really special that you have wanted for a long time," said Otho pleaded his apology.  
  
"Yes, I would! I have been wanting that large bottle of perfume for months, not the smaller bottle, the biggest bottle the store has," commented Lobelia and sat straight up in her bed, smiling with glee. She adjusted the bedcovers neatly around her all the while anticipating on having such a wonderful gift.  
  
Otho stood and began to walk out of her bedroom when Lobelia called him back to her.  
  
"You forgot to give me a kiss before you left," she demanded.  
  
Otho rolled his eyes slightly and bent down to kiss his wife's forehead.  
  
Seeing her husband leave their bedroom, she hummed to herself with glee thinking about having the big jar of perfume.  
  
~*~  
  
A couple of days past and Frodo began healing rapidly under his mother's devoted care. During his healing, she sat beside him for hours at a time, telling him stories or singing him a special song.  
  
Primula opened Frodo's bedroom door and greeted her son with an early morning breakfast. "How are you feeling this morning, my son?"  
  
"I feel like getting out of this bed," Frodo pleaded with her.  
  
"Now Frodo, your back is not quite healed yet. A couple more days and your injury will be well healed," Primula said while fluffy up his pillow and taking the tray from the small table next to his bed. She placed it on his lap and tried to encourage him to eat his breakfast.  
  
Bilbo opened the bedroom door and peeked in at Frodo and his mother. "May I join you both?"  
  
"Yes, do come in and join us." Primula said with a bright genuine smile.  
  
"I was wondering if you are going to attend Esmerald's wedding shower this morning?" Bilbo asked.  
  
"I could not possibly go to a party especially when Frodo needs my care." Primula answered him.  
  
"Nonsense, the boy is healing fine. You have already missed two parties being at Frodo's bedside. Besides, I will be more than happy to sit with the lad and tell him all my stories of adventures." Bilbo winked at Frodo who suddenly sat up straighter in bed with excitement thinking how much he would enjoy hearing all of his tales.  
  
"Are you sure, Bilbo? You would not mind watching Frodo?"  
  
"I would be delighted to watch the young lad." Bilbo commented with a mixture of joviality to his voice. "Then off with you now. Take your time, as these stories of mine are very long ones."  
  
Primula shut the bedroom door so Bilbo could have some privacy with Frodo while she went to her own room to get ready for the wedding shower.  
  
Checking to see if anyone was outside the door, Bilbo peeked into the hallway and shut the door again. Frodo looked at him questionably when he returned sitting down in the chair next to the bed.  
  
"Frodo, before I tell you all my stories. I want to know exactly what happened at the Sackville-Baggins. Tell me every detail you can think of!"  
  
"First of all, Lotho wanted to pretend to be you, Bilbo. Pretending to be on a great adventure in finding a hidden treasure."  
  
"He wanted to play me?" Bilbo chuckled to himself thinking about that.  
  
"Yes, Bilbo. Most children enjoy your stories so much that they want to make-believe them." Frodo added.  
  
"Do they now?" Bilbo muttered and his thoughts momentarily strayed thinking about that. Remembering what he wanted to talk to Frodo about brought him back to his questioning and he continued, "enough about that! What happened next?"  
  
"Well, Lotho ran into his mother's bedroom and grabbed her jewelry box. I did not think he should have been playing with that. I tried to take it away from him, but all the jewelry spilt on the floor...." Frodo paused a moment and looked up into Bilbo's eyes and remembered the locket that he had given him when he was born and he continued, "Bilbo, you know that locket you gave me when I was a baby?"  
  
"Yes, my lad." Bilbo answered him, but looked questionable at Frodo for changing the subject.  
  
"That locket was lost when we walked home from Lotho's baby shower. It fell from my mother's neck. You remember that baby shower, don't you, Bilbo?" asked Frodo and waited for Bilbo to nod, "any way, I found that locket again in amongst the jewelry that Lobelia had in her bedroom.  
  
"You don't say? Hmmmmm.." said Bilbo after hearing this news. He knew Lobelia all too well, "Are you sure it was your locket and not the one I gave her?"  
  
"Yes, indeed. It was my locket. It has a delicate 'B' scrolled on the front and the leaves that surrounded it had their tips curled."  
  
"Yes, Frodo, only your locket had the curls upon the tips of the leaves. It was my mother's favorite leaves that she designed. I had three lockets made and each one had a different leaf design, but all had the same 'B's"! I gave one to my mother, another to Lobelia many long years ago and the last one, I gave to you! Well, not really the last one, I traded Lobelia's locket for one that suited her more!"  
  
"Did you end up showing her that locket?" Bilbo asked him.  
  
"No! I would have never shown her my locket, just like you told me, never too." Frodo added, "but Mama told me later, that she did show Lobelia the locket for only a minute, just before we left the party to walk home."  
  
Bilbo stood and paced awhile thinking about this and Frodo did not want to disturb him. He only watched Bilbo lost in his own thoughts walking back and forth. "You said it fell from your mother's neck? Was that just after she had shown Lobelia your locket?"  
  
"Yes, while we were running home that day." Frodo added.  
  
"Well of course it would have fallen off. Lobelia's necklace was the only one with a broke clasp, it would have fallen off with ease. That crafty old hag must have switched the lockets."  
  
Frodo looked at Bilbo wondering why he would give her a locket with a broken clasp on a necklace. "The next morning I found a locket on the ground but it was an old locket, tarnished and ruined. It had paint that had begun to peel," Frodo added. "I picked it up to keep it. It is here in my dresser drawer!"  
  
"Let me see it, Frodo!" said Bilbo while he waited for Frodo to retrieve it.  
  
There you have it, my boy! It was the locket I had given Lobelia. She stole it from you." Bilbo paused a moment and turned sharply toward Frodo and put the locket that Frodo had given him back into his pocket. "I know just how we are going to get it back!" Bilbo danced around the room, giggling with delight.  
  
"Your mother and father are gone to the party. I will send for Hamson to watch over you, while I am away. He is a good lad. Do not worry Frodo, I will be back shortly." Bilbo said and rushed out the door placing his hand into his vest pocket.  
  
~*~  
  
Slipping the magic ring on his finger, Bilbo entered the Sackville-Baggins house. The door creaked eerily open, but no one entered. The servant girl who observed this strange site, gave her a fright as she watched the door shut again by itself. She turned and ran to the kitchen to hide. ___ 


	5. Chapter 5 The Giving of the Locket

Chapter 5  
  
The Giving of the Locket  
  
The sun just began to climb in the morning sky when all the hobbits just finished their morning breakfast and were preparing to board their carriages that would take them all to Buckland for Esmerald's Bridal shower. Sarodoc Brandybuck's family was honoring her with this special day. The hobbits looked especially forward to the picnic in the lush green hills of Buckland, followed by boating in the Brandywine River. Primula visited with all the hobbit women when they just began to gather outside. Their husbands were busy preparing the carriages and hitching the horses.  
  


* * *

  
Lobelia slept lazily in her bed with a night mask on to cover her eyes, after finishing a hefty Breakfast. The door of her bedroom crept quietly open while an unseen visitor entered and locked the door behind him, taking the key and placing it into his vest pocket. A sudden thud and a hushed, 'ouch' was heard when Bilbo accidentally hit his shin on a low stool by her dressing table. This did not awaken the sleeping Lobelia. Lids began to twist off from their jars and seemed to float in mid-air, only to be sat down again on the table. Power and cold cream floated in the air and disappeared when a small giggle broke in between the light snoring that came from the bed. A small jar of bright red rouge floated across the room and hovered just next to the wall of Lobelia's bedroom. Red lines appeared and a face was being drawn on the wall that turned into a hideous troll with large glaring eyes.  
  
Bilbo cleared his throat as loudly as he could, trying to awaken the sleeping Lobelia, but she did not wake up. The snoring continued in even breaths while Bilbo tried again to waken her. Again this did not work. He kicked the bed, only to hurt his foot and yelped out another loud "ouch", but still she snored on. Bilbo rolled his eyes trying to think of something else that would awaken the old hag. Spying the tin lids that he removed from her jars of cold cream, Bilbo ran over to them on the table and began clanging them together.  
  
Lobelia sat up straight in her bed and removed the eye covering from her face and awaited for her eyes to adjust to the morning light that shone from her bedroom windows. Her eyes darted over to her wall to see a hideous troll painted there. She was about to shout for Lotho because she believe that he painted this creature on her wall, but stopped before the first word was uttered when she saw her jar of rouge floating next to the wall and red lines suddenly appearing on its own.  
  
She gasped in horror witnessing this ghostly site. She clasped her hands over her mouth to prevent herself from screaming while her heart began to pound rapidly in her chest.  
  
Bilbo cupped his hand over his mouth to change the sound of his voice and give it a ghostly sound. He howled out, "Lo-bel-ia!"  
  
Lobelia screamed and dashed to the door pulling on the knob with all of her strength, but it would not open. She turned again to face the ghostly howls from the voice that seems to be within a few feet from her. "Please do not harm me! I'll do anything! Please!" she cried out in fear.  
  
Bilbo forced himself not to giggle, seeing her sinking to her knees and a wild look coming from her eyes. He squared his shoulders and cupped his hand over his mouth again, saying, "return what you have recently stolen."  
  
"What? Do you want Bilbo's spoons?" Lobelia said confessing.  
  
"Spoons! You have stolen the spoons!" shouted Bilbo and he scowled at her almost forgetting to cup his mouth with his hand.  
  
Bilbo was shocked at hearing this and tried to remember the last time he checked his spoons to see if any of them were missing, but he could not remember the last time he did this. He wondered if she might have sneaked into Bag End and stolen them again. He made a mental note to recount them as soon as he got home again.  
  
Coming back from his thoughts about his spoons, Bilbo continued, "Never mind about the spoons...", he paused a moment and said, "I am talking about the locket you have stolen. If you do not return that locket, I will make this troll come to life and haunt your home. I will walk your halls until that locket is returned to its rightful owner."  
  
"Okay, I'll return the locket!" she shouted. Running to her jewelry box her hands shook so badly she could barely open the lid. Her fingers dug through the mound of jewelry until she spotted the locket tucked away in the far corner of the box. She picked it up and held it up so the ghost could see it.  
  
"Go now, as the rightful owner awaits at the stables just down the street." Bilbo said with his hand cupped over his mouth.  
  
Lobelia slipped the locket into her nightdress pocket at that moment a key suddenly appeared on the dressing table right in front of her eyes. Picking up the key she dropped it trying to get her hands to stop shaking so violently. Falling to her hands and knees, she frantically began to search the floor for the elusive key. Finally her finger touched the key that had bounced under a small stool. Grasping the key, she raced over to the door and wiggled the key into the lock trying over and over again to unlock the door.  
  
Bilbo tapped his foot impatiently while he waited for her to finally get the door open. Just as soon as the click from the lock opened, Bilbo pulled his ring off his finger and he appeared directly in front of her. Seeing this hideous form with foaming blue skin and red sunken eyes, she shrieked in horror almost fainting from the fear. Bilbo quickly placed the ring back on his finger and disappeared again.  
  
Lobelia ran from her bedroom and out from her front door. Her nightdress flew around her feet that barely touching the ground, running in search of Primula.  
  
Looking back to see if the ghost had followed her, she bumped into Otho who was just returning from his shopping expedition to purchase that big bottle of perfume for his wife. The bottle flew from his hands and shattered onto the ground. "Get out of my way you fool!" she shouted pushing passed him and continued running down the street.  
  
Otho's mouth flew open in being so astonish while he watched his wife running down Hobbiton in her nightdress and believing she had lost her mind.  
  
Just what the ghost had told her, Primula stood with a group of hobbits that were waiting for their carriage. Lobelia rushed up to Primula, who caught a glimpse of her from the corner of her eye. Primula turned to the fast approaching hobbit and she froze in shock. Lobelia grabbed Primula's hand and taking the locket from her nightdress she placed it into her hand. Lobelia turned and ran back towards her home, while saying nothing to no one.  
  
The hobbit's mouths opened widely while they stood so stuned watching the retreating form of Lobelia Sackville-Baggins running in her nightdress with a wild look to her appearance. Then they all turned to each other and burst out laughing.  
  
Primula opened her hand and saw the locket that had been missing for over eight years. Drogo ran to his wife's side to see what had just happened. She held the locket in her hand to show Drogo. Drogo smiled sweetly to his wife and took the locket. Placing the delicate chain around his wife's neck and making sure the clasp was tightly in place, he stood back to look at her. Primula smiled and touched the locket with the tips of her fingers that now rested against her chest. Taking her husband's hand he led her to the carriage.  
  
Bilbo could barely contain himself with the fits of laughter watching that little scene being played out in front of him. He laughed even harder seeing Lobelia and Otho who now was helping her back into their hobbit hole and every hobbit had his neck stretching from door and window who also witnessed that little scene.  
  
Bilbo turned straightening his waistcoat and began to whistle while his feet danced him all the way home. He could not wait to let Frodo know his mother had her locket back at last.  
  


* * *

  
Helping his wife back into her bed, Otho mixed her a strong drink. "You must have been dreaming, my dear. It frightened you is all. Now look there is no troll painted on your wall and your jars of make-up still sit just were you have always placed them. The key is in its lock, and nothing looks like it has been touched or moved," said Otho trying so hard to reason with her.  
  
"Oh, Otho, I was so frightened," she sobbed in his arms.  
  
The servant girl opened the broom closet and peered out into the kitchen to make sure everything was safe again, before she returned back to her cleaning.  
  


* * *

  
Bilbo opened his door wide and went directly into the kitchen. A figure bent over on hands and knees searching in his cupboards startled him. Bilbo shouted, "What are you looking for?"  
  
Hamson bumped his head hitting it hard against the cupboard. He too was so startled by Bilbo's loud voice. Climbing out of the cupboard, Hamson rubbed his head and he greeted Bilbo, "Begging your pardon, Mr. Baggins, I was about getting Mr. Frodo something to eat and I couldn't find a spoon."  
  
"A spoon!" shouted Bilbo. Immediately scuttling over to the cupboard where he knew his spoon were kept and opened the small door. Seeing his family spoons lined up neatly on the shelf, he was greatly relieved. He could tell by looking that not one spoon was missing from its spot. "That hag did not get her thieving hands on it!"  
  
"Mr. Baggins, would you mind me taking one of those spoons for Mr. Frodo?" Hamson asked.  
  
"Yes, my boy! Here take this one," said Bilbo and handed Hamson one of his favorite spoons. "Tell Frodo I will join him shortly."  
  
Bilbo packed the remaining spoons that were very special to him and placed them into his vault where his father had never finished the fourth section to Bag End. This is where he kept all of his treasures that he brought back from his many adventures.  
  
Seeing Sting mounted proudly on the wall of his vault brought Bilbo back to the time that he wandered the Misty Mountain with Gandalf and the dwarves. He pulled the sword from its sheath and stroked his hand across the blade before returning back to its sheath. Closing the vault and locking it, he went to find Frodo.  
  
"Bilbo, there you are! Hamson told me that you have returned home again. He just left for Bagshot Row," said Frodo.  
  
"How are you feeling, Frodo?"  
  
"I am bored as can be just lying here. I think I am more than ready to be up and about."  
  
"Not so fast, my boy. Your mother will have my head if she thought that I was not taking good care of you. Besides there is something that happened in Hobbiton today! Would you like to hear about it?" asked Bilbo and raised his eyebrow while waiting for Frodo to answer him.  
  
"Yes, I would!" Frodo exclaimed settling back on his bed to listen to Bilbo's story.  
  
"It seems that Mrs. Sackville-Baggins was seen running in her nightgown through Hobbiton and placed the missing locket into your mother's hand before she darted back towards her home. It was quite odd to say the least. It was as if a ghost was trailing her every step." Bilbo chuckled out-loud telling Frodo this.  
  
"Bilbo did you have anything to do with Mrs. Sackville-Baggins giving back the locket?" Frodo looked suspiciously at Bilbo and then smiled up at him.  
  
Bilbo sat straight in the chair and becoming very serious in his expression and stated, "Why would you ask me such a thing? I tell you I saw this for myself while I was standing in the street of Hobbiton!"  
  
"If you say so, Bilbo, but I still wonder..."  
  
"Whatever has changed her mind about giving up the locket is a good thing and should be looked upon just as it is." Bilbo said with a twinkle in his eye and merriment in his voice. "Now enough of all this, I have many stories to tell you, Frodo. True stories mind you.............of all my adventures."  
  
They spent hours together reliving all of his adventures with Frodo.  
  
The afternoon gave into the evening while the hours slowly ticked by. Bilbo sat by the kitchen hearth smoking his pipe and paging through one of his favorite books. He stroked the picture of his maps with his fingertips and becoming so lost in his memories.  
  
On and on the hours passed by and Bilbo decided it was time for him to go to bed.  
  
Checking to see if Frodo was asleep he quietly shut his bedroom door to find his own bed.  
  


* * *

  
The next morning when Bilbo stirred the porridge he heard a carriage stop in front of Bag Eng. He rushed to open his front door to greet Primula and Drogo. However, only Dinodas approached Bilbo who waited for him by the front door.  
  
Bilbo's heartbeat rapidly in his chest upon seeing the tears that was streaming down Dinodas's cheeks. He knew something had dreadfully happened and the news he brought was going to be disheartening. When Bilbo reached to shake Dinodas's hand to greet him, Dinodas placed a locket into his open hand. Bilbo's eyes rounded when he noticed it was Primula's locket.  
  
Frodo stood just behind Bilbo and saw the locket that Dinodas gave him. He recognized it immediately. __ 


	6. Chapter 6 Sleep Little Hobbit

Chapter 6  
  
Sleep Little Hobbit  
  
The hallway of Bag End seemed to close in and around Frodo with every beat of his heart. Just seeing the locket that he and his mother had treasured was not enough to cause such an alarm. But seeing Dinodas in tears was another thing. Frodo rationalized that it had to be about his mother or father. Knowing that Dinodas was attending the party at Brandyhall with his parents, something had to have gone wrong. With fear pounding in his heart he approached Dinodas.  
  
"I am sorry, Frodo," Dinodas said looking down at his feet. His heart was breaking having to face little Frodo with this kind of news.  
  
"Where did you get this locket?" Frodo demanded almost becoming angry within his tone of voice.  
  
"Your mother had this around her neck. Your father and mother took the boat out on the river to have some quiet time together. Frodo there was an accident," Dinodas began sobbing and could no longer continue.  
  
Bilbo placed his arm around Dinodas to help him and walked him into the sitting room. Sitting him down in a chair, Dinodas began to explain what had happen to his mother and father. "They drown, Frodo. We did everything we could think of to save them, but we were too late."  
  
"No!" shouted Frodo as he stood up with his small hands locked into a fist and facing Dinodas; fear, anger, disbelief and sorrow seized every fiber of his being. The emotions hit him in waves and paralyzed his thoughts. His eyes wildly searched Dinodas for even a hint that this was not true. It couldn't be true, his mind echoed.  
  
Bilbo turned Frodo around to face him, placing his two thick hands upon his shoulders and looking him squarely in the eye. "Frodo, listen to me. The news Dinodas has brought you is hard news to take. No child your age should have to hear these words. Your parents are both gone. No magic ring in this world will bring them back again. I only wish that I could make that possible for you. I would do this for you, if only I could," Bilbo said in a calming gentle voice as he placed the locket into his hands and closed his fingers around it. "I am so sorry, my dear lad."  
  
Frodo clutched the locket in his small little hand and brought it up towards his lips to kiss it. Tears races down his cheeks and his soft blue eyes looked up into Bilbo's eyes. "What is going to happen to me now?"  
  
Bilbo, catching his breath in his chest had no more words of wisdom to say, but reached his arms around Frodo. "I do not know for certain just yet." Holding him as tightly as possible, Bilbo could feel Frodo letting go of his emotions and allowing his tears to run freely. He clutched Bilbo as his entire body shook with sobs of grief.  
  
Dinodas sunk into the next chair and watched the two comforting each other and brought him to his grief as well. He covered his face with his hands and sobbed openly.  
  


* * *

  
The corridors of Brandyhall echoed with grief and sobbing from every Bucklander down to the servants who worked for the Brandybucks. Everyone who knew Primula and Drogo loved them and many hobbits from distant townships began to drift into Buckland to give them their last respect.  
  
Flowers, by the hundreds lined the shores of the Brandywine, until the shores line were ablaze in color.  
  
Saradoc Brandybuck canceled the wedding and they choose another date, months from now. Both Esmeralda and Saradoc took over the funeral plans and opened Buckland to its mourners.  
  
Esmeralda wrapped her white wedding dress and put it away. Taking out her long black mourning dress, she slowly put it on while tears ran down her face.  
  
The Wedding cake was scrapped of its frosting and decorations. The servants took the cake apart and re-iced it with plain chocolate frosting. They began to make the traditional funeral breads and hams to serve the many who would attend the funeral.  
  
The healers prepared the bodies and dressed them in their finest. Beautiful coffins were laid side by side within the great walls of Brandyhall. Lines of hobbits slowly strolled by the young couple laid at rest, saying their last good-byes.  
  
The carriage pulled to a stop and a servant opened the door to assist Bilbo out of the carriage. Bilbo stepped to the side of the carriage when Frodo was assisted down.  
  
A hush fell from the crowd of hobbits and all eyes watched the small child dressed in black walking within the safety of Bilbo's side. The gravity of the death of his mother and father took hold of each heart that witness Frodo's return to his home were he was born, now orphaned and alone in this world. 'What was to become of this child now?' Questioned the hearts of each hobbit.  
  
Around Frodo's neck was the locket he wore proudly for all eyes to see and in his hand was a bouquet of flowers. The locket, that once adorn the neck of his mother now rested upon his chest. His sorrow etched every corner of his face and his actions. Bilbo gently placed an arm around little Frodo and to help give him the strength he needed to say his final good-byes to his mother and father.  
  
The hobbits all stepped a side lowering their heads when Frodo and Bilbo passed their way to the coffins at the end of the great hall where they lay in rest. Frodo took a deep breath and felt his heart pounded when they were within inches from his mother and father.  
  
Bilbo led Frodo to his father first. A small stool sat next to the coffin and Frodo stood on it, looking down upon his father's face. He looked as if he was only sleeping and Frodo was tempted to shake him in order to awaken him. Tears fell rapidly from his eyes almost blinding him while he wiped them with his sleeve. Frodo bent down and wrapped his small little arms around his father's neck and bent down close to his ear and whispered something to him. Placing a kiss on his father's forehead, Frodo stood and turned to his mother.  
  
Frodo looked down upon his mother and his heart began to split into. There, Primula lay with her soft long eyelashes resting across her pale white cheeks. The soft brown curls cascaded about her shoulders and the white lacey gown resting against a soft cream satin lining of the coffin, that only made her look all the more lovelier.  
  
Frodo gasped and his tears racked through his entire body. His cry came from the deepest part of his soul. The mourner's weeping echoed in with Frodo's sobbing as it broke their hearts seeing him crying so hard.  
  
Frodo laid his head upon his mother's chest and touched the soft curls of her hair. "Mama don't leave me!" he cried.  
  
Biblo's shoulder shook as he tried with all his strength to fight the tears now pouring from his ancient eyes. He could not bear the grief any longer. The old hobbit stood next to Frodo and gently stroked his hair and lightly pulled Frodo from his mother. He wrapped his strong arms around Frodo and cradled him until the sobbing eased. Bilbo knew as he held this child to his chest that he would care for him all the days of his life. He could almost feel Primula smile and he knew that Frodo belonged to him now.  
  
Frodo turned away from Bilbo and placed his flowers he held in his hands and placed them in the hands of his mother, kissing her forehead saying his final good-bye.  
  
Bilbo walked Frodo to their seat and folded their hands. Frodo watched the other hobbit's as they too paid their respects to his mother. A short lumpy hobbitess with a long black veil pulled an unruly child by her side as her husband walked behind them. Otho bent over and pinched Lotho's ear to get him to behave. Bilbo only glared at Lobelia as she too added more flowers on Primula's coffin.  
  


* * *

  
The next morning at Bag End, Frodo a woken to the sound of a baby crying. He could not figure out why this sound would be heard in the walls of Bag End.  
  
Dressing in a rush, Frodo opened his bedroom door and walked into the kitchen where the sound was coming from.  
  
Mrs. Gamgee was feeding a small infant and ordering her older boys to finish the chores. Seeing Frodo standing in the kitchen, Mrs. Gamgee greeted Frodo, "Good morning to ya master Frodo, I'll have your breakfast cooked to perfection as it is almost done." She burped the small infant and placed him in his cradle, then returned to the stove to continue to stir the porridge. "Now boys, get your weskit on before going outdoors and make sure you bring in the linens for our baby Sam."  
  
"This baby is another boy and you named his Sam?" Frodo asked as he looked down at the sleeping infant.  
  
"The gaffer and I thought he looked more like a Sam than anythin' else." Mrs. Gamgee giggled a little as she kept stirring the porridge and poured the batter for the cakes into the fry pan.  
  
"Good morning, Frodo." Bilbo said as he walked into the kitchen. "Can I get you a glass of milk, while I have my tea."  
  
"Begging your pardon, Mr. Baggins, but I'll be pouring the lad his milk and serving you your tea. You rest a spell while I fetch it for ya." Mrs. Gamgee said as she rushed to pull a chair for Bilbo to sit.  
  
The infant stirred and let out a loud wailing cry as Mrs. Gamgee said, "That Sam of ours is a bellower, and that is for sure."  
  
"Yes he does have a loud tone, I do say," commented Bilbo.  
  
"Not worry yourself, Mrs. Gamgee. I will see to Sam for you," Frodo said as he picked up the small infant from his cradle.  
  
"Thankee, Master Frodo, leastways, I'll be able to tend to your breakfast," Mrs. Gamgee said smiling at Frodo.  
  
Frodo pulled Bilbo's old rocking chair from the corner of the kitchen and tucked little Sam snug in his blanket and began to rock him.  
  
Primula's voice echoed into Frodo's thoughts of a song his mother would sing. He joined her as he sang this song:  
  
"Sleep little hobbit don't you cry, I will be here by your side, Snuggled by my heart you will stay, Until your crying has gone away."  
  
Tears slowly drifted down Frodo's cheeks as he slowly rocked and sang this song. Little Sam curled up in Frodo's arms and drifted off to sleep again.  
  
Mrs. Gamgee and Bilbo sat watching Frodo and they too remembered this song Primula has sung many times to Frodo when he was a baby. Tears stung the corners of their eyes while they watch him.  
  
Mrs. Gamgee stroked the soft brown curls on top of Frodo's head and gently picked up Sam from his arms. Laying the infant back into his cradle. Turning to Frodo she said, "I am sorry about your dear mother, she was loved by so many."  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Gamgee, I appreciate that."  
  
A knock was heard at the door and Mrs. Gamgee answered it. "Mrs. Sackville- Baggins! What a surprise to see you this morning?" _ 


	7. Chapter 7 Who Could Take Frodo

Chapter 7  
  
Who Could Take Frodo  
  
A cold chill entered the kitchen and sent a shiver to the hobbits that sat around the table. All eyes rounded and stared at each other and their words froze in mid-sentence. The shrill of the voice that echoed in the hallway had usually sent Bilbo ducking into the nearest hiding place that he could find, even to the point of quickly slipping his magic ring upon his finger to escape.  
  
"Bilbo! Where are you?" screeched Lobelia.  
  
The tips of Bilbo's pointed ears twitched with the sound of Lobelia's annoying pitch of voice.  
  
Lobelia stormed into Bag End and marched right up to Bilbo, saying nothing to Frodo. "Bilbo, we need to talk in your study, follow me!" she demanded.  
  
Bilbo raises his eyebrow and watched her rundle down the hallway heading for his study.  
  
"Well I guess I will see Lobelia in my study," Bilbo said, imitating her, which made Frodo laugh out loud. Bilbo reluctantly stood and shrugged his shoulders and slowly he paced his steps making sure it took longer than necessary to get to his study. Entering the door he saw Lobelia with her arms crossed and anxiously waiting for him. Bilbo moved closer to his desk leaving the door open wide.  
  
"Shut the door, we need to talk about this in private!" Lobelia ordered.  
  
Bilbo only looked up towards Lobelia and calmly told her. "If you want it closed Lobelia, then I suggest you close it yourself. I am not your doormat unlike your wiped husband, Otho," Bilbo commented when he sat on the chair at his desk. He placed his elbows on the desk and rested his chin in the palms of his hands, waiting to hear what she had to say.  
  
"Really Bilbo, must you put your elbows on your desk, it is rude," Lobelia sharply scolded him.  
  
"Must I remind you, Lobelia, that you are in Bag Eng. This is my home and not yours," Bilbo said with a slight annoyance to his tone of voice.  
  
"I know every nook and corner of this hobbit hole or have you forgotten all the years growing up that my father brought me here. It is almost a second home to me." Lobelia commented as she looked around the study, mostly commenting to herself rather than at Bilbo.  
  
Bilbo's eyes followed her while she strolled looking and touching his things as she strolled by them."What is your business here, Lobelia? I am on pins and needles just waiting to hear your tale."  
  
"I have come to collect Frodo! Otho and I have decided that the best place for him is to be raised by us."  
  
Biblo's anger hit it boiling point and he instantly stood from his chair to face her. "Never!" roared Bilbo. "That boy is to remain here at Bag End, raised by a true Baggins in which it was intended."  
  
Lobelia approached closer to him. "Bilbo, don't be ridiculous, you could not possibly raise Frodo by yourself. You know nothing of taking care of a child, let alone yourself," she commented.  
  
"You think you are the better to raise the boy?" Bilbo argued.  
  
"Yes, who else could possibly? Not Lilly Baggins because she married a Goodbody and we both know if they got Frodo they would insist upon him changing his name to theirs. Dudo Baggins can't afford to feed his own family and that is why I keep Daisy employed. That way, they have food on their table. Then there is poor old Dora Baggins who never married and well past the age for taking care of a child. You could not possibly consider Prisca Baggins to raise Frodo, since she married a Bolger. Then there is Posco Baggins, who has more children than he knows what to do with. Then you have Poppy Baggins who hates children and will not allow his own poor dear wife to conceive any children. Olo is only part Baggins and does not carry the Baggins name and he is far too young to raise Frodo. Which only leaves Otho and myself. Otho is a true Baggins. My father was very close to Ruby Baggins and respected her greatly. He loved Drogo the most. Otho and I have more than enough money to raise Frodo the right way," Lobelia paused a moment as she paced a little closer to Bilbo and looked into his eyes. "Bilbo, you are old. Are you going to allow Frodo to bury you as well? At least, Frodo would have Lotho as a brother. What more could you give to Frodo?"  
  
Bilbo stood placing his fingertips on his desk, and lean in a little closer to Lobelia to make sure she heard every word he was about to say to her."I would not let Frodo within 10 yards of you, Lobelia. I will fight you and them some... Don't you ever think you could possibly beat me! You may have beaten Frodo with a belt, but you will find that I would be a bigger challenge for you! I know you better than anyone a live. I'll take your hide off and feed it to the Trolls!"  
  
Lobelia placed her hands upon her hips and shouted back at Bilbo."You would not dare!" Glaring at him through narrowed eyes. She stepped back away from him as a smug expression crossed her face. "Bilbo you are still angry with me even after all these years, you still pine for me," said Lobelia and smiled directly at him in a knowing manner.  
  
Bilbo almost laughed as he stood straighter and avoided her eye contact. "I pine nothing for you nor have I ever. It was our father's idea and not mine. Lobelia, if you remember correctly." Raising his eyes he looked at her straight in the face.  
  
Lobelia crossed her arms and turned away from him taking another few step from the desk. "You have hated me ever since I refused to marry you and choose Otho over you."  
  
"I have never hated you nor I have ever loved you. Our fathers arranged that marriage long ago. It was only fate that my father died shortly after that agreement, just before your coming of age." Bilbo reminded her.  
  
"You came between my father and me!" she shouted at Bilbo.  
  
Bilbo again raised his voice almost to a shout. "Your father gave me your dowry only because you broke the agreement. Your father made me promise him never to give it back to you. I promised him and have kept that promise ever since. For anything else, Lobelia, only to humble you from your arrogant pride. I continue to keep it!"  
  
Lobelia's slammed her hand down on his desk and shouted at the top of her voice. "Give it back to me Bilbo! That money and those spoons belong in my family not yours!"  
  
"You will never have it!" Bilbo shouted back at her looking her square in the face again.  
  
Lobelia's face was fuming red and so was her temper. "I will have my dowry money, my spoons, Frodo and Bag End, I tell you! You will not win this one Bilbo, I will see it to!" she screamed as she marched out the study door and slammed it shut right behind her.  
  
"No Lobelia, you will not win...I will see to it, you will never get your hands on Bag End nor Frodo...You will see," Bilbo said to the door that was slammed shut. He picked up his pen and began to write his will.  
  
The afternoon wore on and the hot summer air was stifling in his study. Bilbo closed his book and grabbed his pipe heading outside for some fresh air. The garden was so much cooler and the gentle breeze touched Bilbo's face. Sitting down in his favorite spot he observed the good folk of Hobbition below the Hill.  
  
Lying on his back, on top of the hill, Bilbo began to watch the clouds drifting by. He finally began to relax with each puff of his pipe. The smoke circled around the top of his head while he thought about Frodo and naming him his beneficiary. Frodo would inherit Bag End and all of his belongs. This way, Bag End would always have a Baggins under its roof and that idea made him smile.  
  
Bilbo was determined to do the right thing for Frodo and he mentally began to prepare his fight for him. Frodo would never end up living with the Sackville-Baggins. He knew Lobelia all to well. If there was something that she wanted, she was like a bulldog latching on to it, never releasing it until she had it. It took all of his wit to best her, which he found he was more than able. A talent he knew he possessed and perhaps this is what her father saw in Bilbo, when he first arranged the marriage with Bilbo's father.  
  
He knew if anyone ever possessed the ability to control Lobelia, it was himself. His quick wit had gotten him out of harms way on numerous occasions. Bilbo loved his father and would have honored whatever he had wanted of him. His mind wandered back to the day his father gave him his mother's engagement ring. Bungo told him that if he choose too, he could ask Lobelia to marry him. Both his parents and Logo Bracegirdle had giving their blessings and agreed to their courtship. The memory brought the old feelings of hurt when he saw Lobelia holding Otho's hand and running away with him. His father had died that evening and never knew how Lobelia had betrayed them. Bilbo promised his father while he lay in his coffin, that he would never marry and their name Baggins would end with him. Seeing the person that Lobelia grew into he was thankful that fate was wiser than their parents, thinking they knew what was best for their children.  
  
Otho, even though he was a Baggins, he was simple minded and could be lead around easily at each whim. Otho possessed no backbone at all. If Lobelia snapped her fingers, Otho was too willing to obey.  
  
"Bilbo?" Frodo said approaching him slowly and pulling Bilbo from his thoughts. "May I join you?"  
  
"Yes, Frodo. Please do," Bilbo sat up with his pipe in his mouth.  
  
"I think this spot here is the most wonderful spot in all Hobbiton. You can see for miles up here." Frodo commented sitting down next to Bilbo.  
  
"Can you be happy here, Frodo? I mean living at Bag End with me?" Bilbo asked.  
  
"Bilbo, do you mean............Can I really stay here permanently?" The excitement in his voice was more than what Bilbo wanted for an answer.  
  
"I will do everything within my power to keep you here at Bag End." Bilbo said and paused a moment, "I must tell you, Frodo, Lobelia intends to fight me to take you to live with her. But do not worry yourself with that. I intend to best her as I have always done in the past," pausing he continued. "Do you fear her? I mean, especially since she had hurt you like she did?" Bilbo asked.  
  
"No Bilbo. It was Lotho's lie that convinced her that I was stealing her jewelry. If she would have but listened to me first, she would have found the truth."  
  
"You have a kind heart, my boy. So much like your mother. But I warn you, Frodo. Do not under estimate Lobelia. She is as crafty as any troll that I have come across."  
  
"I will be on my guard." Frodo said promising Bilbo.  
  
Bilbo again stretched out on the grass and let his thoughts take him on another adventure as he began to tell Frodo all about the dwarves.  
  
The ponies whinnied while the stable boy tied the last strap to their halter. Stretching the reins to the small wagon, the stable boy waited for Lobelia to climb aboard.  
  
Lobelia climbed up into the wagon and took the reins from the stable boy. He handed her the basket she had left on the ground and placed it next to her. She placed a few coins into his hand and turned without saying a single polite comment. Snapping the reins, the ponies began to pull the small wagon that would take her to the Great Smial, in Tuckbourough, to see Paladin.  
  
The ponies trotted along the dirt path and a small cloud of dust followed from just behind the wagon. The trees slowly faded from view and only the lush green hills of Tuckborough could be seen.  
  
From a short distance, Lobelia saw two hobbit boys loading a sling shot as they looked for a new target to practice their skill. She glared at them as she slowly passed the boys. "Wayward brats!" she commented loudly enough for them to hear.  
  
One of the boys turned his sling shot and hit the horse's butt with his pepple. The horse reared up, but Lobelia grabbed the reins tightly and calmed the beast while they pranced to a standing position. Turning to the boys who hooted and howled laughing at Lobelia. She picked up two ripe tomatoes from her basket, she belted them on the side of their heads as they ran for dear life, away from the old hag that invaded their stone fortress in the valley of two rolling hill.  
  
She did not live 80 years and not know how to handle two wayward boys. She taught them a lesson that they would remember for sometime to come.  
  
The Great Smial slowly came into view as she slowly followed the dirt path that led around a taller grassy hill.  
  
She halted her ponies when a servant came running to assist her from her wagon. The doors of the Great Smial opened when Lobelia was let in to see Paladin.  
  
"Good day to you Lobelia Sackville-Baggins. How may I help you this fine afternoon?" Paladin asked as he shook her hand greeting her.  
  
"I have come on a matter of custody for the newly orphan child, Frodo Baggins. It seems that a distance relative is seeking custody of this child that would be totally inappropriate. It is Bilbo Baggins." Lobelia began to tell him.  
  
"You do not say? Bilbo wants to raise a child? How odd in deed?" Paladin questioned.  
  
"I feel that Otho and myself could far better take care of Frodo and give him a normal life as any hobbit should have." Lobelia said proudly.  
  
"I see, well, I will have to hear both sides and then make my decision on who will take custody of Frodo. However, what I decide is final. Is that understood?" Paladin told her.  
  
"Quite so," Lobelia again shook Paladin's hand.  
  
"I will set up a meeting with Bilbo and Frodo to hear their side of the story. You will have to come to another meeting that I will arrange shortly. Then after I hear everyone's side of the story, I will make my decision. I will send a letter out to both of you on the time we should meet. Good day to you." Paladin said as he lead Lobelia back to her wagon.  
  
The next couple of days Frodo settled into Bag End. He began looking forward to his time he spent with Bilbo and other times playing with the Gamgee boys. He loved Hobbiton and began to know all the hobbits that lived there. Mrs. Gamgee would prepare all their meals and Frodo would play with baby Sam.  
  
Bilbo kept Frodo busy as they began to prepare for their birthday party, something else they shared with each other. Their birthday fell on the same day. Bilbo wanted this day to be a special day for Frodo. Bilbo was very secretive in all his planning and he would hide a package that was delivered to Bag End.  
  
Bilbo would take his books out and began to teach Frodo. He was amazed how fast he caught on to the things he would present to him. It wasn't long before Frodo was reading maps, in which there was an abundance of them at Bag End. Frodo would ask Bilbo so many questions it kept him challenged in trying to answer them all. For the first time, Bilbo has someone to share his life with and he treasured each moment with Frodo.  
  
A knock came to the door at Bag End and often the familiar phrase was heard over and over again, "Frodo! Answer the door!" Bilbo would shout while he would be writing his book. It also seemed that Bilbo had an abundance of visitors that often stopped by Bag End.  
  
Frodo brought a sealed envelope from a messenger, to give to Bilbo. Bilbo opened it as he read it. He slammed his hand down on his desk.  
  
"If it is a fight they want, then a fight it will be!" 


	8. Chapter 8 The Old Hag

Chapter 8  
  
The Old Hag  
  
Two travelers with a walking stick in their hands pointed their feet towards Tuckborough as the early morning sun just crest the green hills of Hobbiton. Down the dirt path they strolled soon out distancing the last hobbit hole from the small township where Bilbo called home. The rolling hills of Hobbiton soon disappeared in the distance.  
  
"Is Tuckborough just down this path, Bilbo?" questioned Frodo.  
  
"Tuckborough is a good stretch of the legs, my boy. This path is long."  
  
"Then should we not take a carriage?" asked Frodo.  
  
"Carriages are for hobbitess and their children. A journey worth taken should be done on foot. With every step you never know what adventure lays before you or where your feet will take you. It is the excitement of never really knowing what lies over that very next hill. The road goes ever on and on." Bilbo said, then began singing his favorite traveling song. Soon Frodo joined Bilbo singing it as they both walked.  
  
On and on they walked for most part of the day. As the afternoon approached, Bilbo placed his traveling bag on the ground and stretching his back. They made camp to eat their lunch and Bilbo told Frodo why they were going to Tuckborough and prepared him for what they were going to discuss with Paladin. Frodo grew silent while he began to worry, thinking what could happen if Paladin decided that he should live with Lobelia.  
  
"No matter what Paladin says, I will not allow you to live with Lobelia. I would sooner take you to Rivendell until your coming of age." Bilbo said and then whispered as quietly as possible, "Besides Frodo, every hobbit knows about Lobelia and she is not well liked, not even in Tuckborough."  
  
This made Frodo laugh when Bilbo gave him a quick wink and a grin. "Come now the road beckons."  
  
They journeyed throughout the rest of the afternoon until seeing an apple tree where Bilbo boosted Frodo up to a branch for him to climb to get the best apples. They laughed and joked with each other while they continued their walk munching on their apples until the sky slowly darkened.  
  
Making camp for the night, Frodo unrolled his blanket and observed Bilbo. For a hobbit his age, Bilbo was unlike any hobbit he had ever known. He did not seem to be the 90 years that he would be in the next approaching week. Some of the older Bucklanders his age would rather sit in their rocking chairs, growing more withered and old, but for Bilbo he had the look of someone half his age. Outside of his parents, Frodo admired Bilbo most of all.  
  
Camping under the stars and their time they had spent together traveling, Frodo became even closer to his uncle. They shared so many stories together, laughing and talking with each other. For Bilbo he could no longer imagine his life without his nephew by his side and he stared up at the vastness of the blacken sky and smiled. Watching the stars, the two slowly drifted into a deep comfortable sleep.  
  
"Frodo, wake up, my boy! The day is wasting away." Biblo said while watching Frodo stretch out his arms and yawn.  
  
Bilbo had most of the camp already packed up, except the things for early morning breakfast. Bilbo split a sweeten bread and poured a good helping of honey on it. They sat munching and licking their fingers until the bread was gone.  
  
A meadowlark sang to the early morning sky and brought Frodo back to his thoughts of his mother. It was going to be a joyful day if you took the time to listen. Frodo now knew in his heart that everything was going to be okay.  
  
He quickly folded his blanket and packed it away in his bag. Picking up his walking stick he joined Bilbo while the two travelers went on their way.  
  
When the sun was high in the sky as the afternoon began. A carriage thudded down the dirt path and Lobelia snapped the reins of her pony onward. Lobelia, Otho and her maid, Daisy sat in the carriage while it rolled towards Tuckborough. Bilbo and Frodo ducked into a nearby bush when they first saw them approach until they disappear around a bend in the road. Then they followed when they were well out of sight.  
  
It wasn't long until they too stood at the door of the Great Smial. The door swung open and a five-year old hobbit lass bounded out from behind the door. She looked up and smiling at Frodo. My father is waiting for you in there," she pointed and continued. "My name is Pearl and you must be Frodo. My father told me that you were coming. My father is the Thain. I have a baby sister, her name is Pimpernel. Do you want to see her?" Pearl jabbered away.  
  
"Maybe later, Pearl, But first I must see your father. Where is he?" Frodo asked.  
  
"Come follow me, I'll take you to him." Pearl said leading the way to her father's office.  
  
Lobelia and Otho sat facing Paladin when Bilbo and Frodo entered Paladin's study. Daisy sat in the far corner away from those who gathered.  
  
Paladin stood and shook their hands and offered them a seat next to Lobelia and Otho. When Bilbo sat next to her, his ears kept twitching. He crossed his arms in front of him and squared his jaw to begin the proceeds.  
  
Paladin sat down at his desk and turned to Frodo, "I have a couple questions for you Frodo, Whom do you wish to live with?"  
  
"Why, Bilbo of course." Frodo answered.  
  
"Why?" asked Paladin.  
  
Frodo thought long before answering the question, "My mother once told me that she would never allow anyone who would hurt me, near me. She trusted Bilbo the most. She told me that she would never again allow me to be with Lobelia."  
  
Bilbo smiled and looked directly at her.  
  
"Why would your mother not allow you be with Lobelia?" he asked.  
  
"Because Lobelia beat me with a belt across my back," Frodo said.  
  
"That was to teach the boy a lesson. He was stealing my jewelry. His mother never taught him the difference between right and wrong," Lobelia told Paladin.  
  
"That is not true!" shouted Frodo. "How could you say something like that about my mother?"  
  
"Frodo is a child and only sees things through a child's thinking." Lobelia commented towards Paladin. "I am sorry Frodo, but your mother was a child herself, even she did not see her responsibilities as they were intended."  
  
"Lobelia, you take that back. I will not sit here and listen to your lies about my mother!" Frodo turned to Paladin with pleading look. "You certainly can not believe what she is saying!"  
  
"Frodo we are only trying to find the best possible solution in your best interest," Paladin told him.  
  
"I know my best interest and that is with Bilbo!" Frodo demanded.  
  
"We have yet to determine that for ourselves. Perhaps this is too painful for you, Frodo. Will you go with my daughter Pearl so we may continue this conversation? I need to hear all sides before we determine what is in your best interest. Please Frodo, go now. I will call you back so we can talk in private," Paladin instructed Frodo.  
  
Bilbo nodded his head and said to him, "It might be better for you, Frodo. Go with Pearl now and trust me. I will make sure your interest is well represented here."  
  
Frodo now knew what Bilbo warned him about Lobelia. Her treachery had no end. He turned and walked out with Pearl.  
  
"Really Lobelia, you have stooped to a new low that I did not even think you capable of," Bilbo commented as he turned away from her and took Frodo's seat, sitting away from her and her husband.  
  
"Here now, Paladin. I agree with Frodo. It is her option only as to the actions of Frodo's mother. I could bring hundreds of hobbits in here that would tell you just the opposite of what she is saying. Primula was a gentle spirit, kind and good to all who knew her."  
  
"So kind and gentle of spirit that she blackened my eye with one punch, not to mention knocking me to the ground with that heavy blow," Lobelia told Paladin.  
  
Daisy giggled as she remembered the incident but covered her mouth when all eyes turned towards her. She cleared her throat and crossed her legs at the knee to regain her composure.  
  
Paladin looked at Lobelia and could still see the remains of the faded color around her eye. "So Bilbo, Primula was a kind and gentle spirit with a good right hook when the mood suited her?"  
  
"A good mother will protect her child, when the child is in harms way. She only fought when she needed too. Primula never agreed to violence, but what bear will not attack if under her circumstance," Bilbo told him.  
  
"Frodo was not in harm. He only received a spanking. You act like a knife was at his throat," Lobelia commented. "Something Primula should have used to raise the boy. A child with no discipline will grow up robbing and murdering."  
  
"Well you should know ,Lobelia! Your own father could not find the discipline you needed! it is how you choose to live your life, rather than caring about your own father!" Bilbo commented.  
  
"Don't bring my father into this, Bilbo. We are not questioning my upbringing. We are here to talk about where Frodo should live." Lobelia retorted.  
  
Bilbo raised his eyebrow and looked her squarely into her eyes and told her, "Your upbringing is what made you the way you are. Face it Lobelia, you were spoiled, selfish and have no regards for the feelings of others!"  
  
"That is enough from you two! Lobelia is right. We are here to talk about Frodo and what is best for Frodo. Can we get back to the conversation?" Paladin snapped at them and continued, "Lobelia, tell me about the circumstance of why you spanked Frodo and what happened after that."  
  
"Paladin, I walked into my bedroom where Lotho and Frodo were playing. I found him stooped over all my jewelry and seconds away from putting it into his pocket. Lotho told me that Frodo took the jewelry. I had to stop him. Who would not stop a thief from stealing? I spanked Frodo to teach him a lesson and to protect my own property," Lobelia began to explain but before she could continue, Bilbo interrupted again.  
  
"Now see here, Lobelia! If there were a thief among us, it would be you! You have stolen from me on numerous occasions," Bilbo stated, but was interrupted by Lobelia also.  
  
"I have only taken what has belonged to me and my family. Things you refuse to give back to me. You sneaking burglar! You manage to take it away from me each and every time without ever being caught!" Lobelia stood while shouting at Bilbo.  
  
"That is enough from you two!" shouted Paladin. "We can not continue with this if all you two do is mince words with each other. I can see that I will have to separate you both so I can hear each version separately. Let us take a few minute recess to recollect ourselves again." With that Paladin walked out of the study and into his office to pour a strong drink. This was going to take longer than he had first thought.  
  
"Bilbo, I will not permit you talking to my wife in this manner!" Otho scolded Bilbo.  
  
"Sit down Otho and shut up! A coward is better left in a corner licking his own backside," Bilbo shouted back at Otho, who in turn sat back down again, saying nothing. Bilbo turned to Lobelia, "If you keep weaving your spider web lies, you old hag. You will hang yourself on your own web of deceit!"  
  
"We will see, you crazy old coot! Everyone knows you have but half a mind left!" Lobelia shouted back at him.  
  
"Just like everyone knows your true colors and despises you for it, old hag!" Bilbo added.  
  
"Snake!" Lobelia shouted  
  
"Witch!" Bilbo shouted back at her  
  
"Worm!" Lobelia snarled back at him  
  
"Troll!" Bilbo yelled louder.  
  
Lobelia held her hand up to stop him from commenting any further and walked to the door. Just as she went through the door, she said over her shoulder, "You vile creature!" she rushed to shut the door getting the last word in.  
  
Otho trotter to the door to catch up with his wife, but before he could go out, Bilbo told him, "Give your wife this............." sticking out his tongue. Then he nodding that he had the last word.  
  
Bilbo waited for Paladin to call him into the office. Daisy approached Bilbo and the two talked for sometime alone in the study. 


	9. chapter 9 The Master of Bag End

Chapter 9  
  
The Master of Bag End  
  
Paladin talked for hours with both Bilbo and Lobelia. After each interview Paladin needed a strong drink. The two of them tried to convince Paladin that the other was crazy, lazy and totally unfit to take care of Frodo. Paladin never heard such gossip or fighting amongst two hobbits before. His head throbbed as he tried to weed out what was true and what they were trying to convince him of. Finally Paladin had enough and he called everyone into his office.  
  
This time Bilbo refused to sit anywhere near Lobelia and chose rather to stand in the back of the room. Frodo sat along side Paladin and listened intently for his decision at to where he would live.  
  
Paladin cleared his throat as he began his speech. "Never in my life had I heard such fighting among hobbits. Even the longest married couple had never fought this much in their entire 70 years of being married. I worry about Frodo being raised by hobbits who can not control their tempers long enough in the presence of a child. I find your behaviors appalling and inexcusable. Therefore it is my decision that Frodo will not live with either one of you. I have also talked with another family who truly wants to take care of Frodo. I have chosen this for Frodo in his best interest." Paladin stood and opened his door and a well-dressed hobbit entered with a beaming smile on his face and greeted Frodo as he turned around to face everyone.  
  
"Dinodas!" said Bilbo in a shocked tone of voice.  
  
"Yes, I have petitioned Paladin weeks ago in the case that a suitable relative could not be found. Frodo, I would love to bring you back to Buckland to live with my wife and me. We now have a baby boy born last week. We have named him Drugo in memory of your father. We loved him dearly as we love my sister, your mother." Dinodas said to Frodo bending down to him.  
  
"Thank you so much Dinodas, I do appreciate you wanting to take me in with your family. But Dinodas, I want to stay with Bilbo. Bilbo needs me as much as I need him. Please understand how I feel. I love both you and your wife very much. I grew up with you both at Buckland and I love Buckland. But being at Bag End and being with Bilbo some how seems right for me." Frodo tried to convince him.  
  
Bilbo looked up into Frodo's eyes and smiled at him as he folded his hands in front of him. He too knew that he needed Frodo just as much.  
  
Paladin cleared his voice as he reached for another glass of his strong drink. This has been a very frustrating experience and he needed to make the hard decision for Frodo. He looked at Frodo and said, "Frodo, I want to you be happy and live a life that hobbit children should live. But Frodo at this time, I can not see this for you in Bilbo's care. However, when you reach the age of 20 years, you can petition me again and I will allow you to choose where you want to live after that. But for now Frodo, you must live with Dinodas."  
  
Frodo nodded in agreement to Paladin, but Frodo's heart was breaking and he did not know how he could possibly leave Bilbo. Frodo ran to Bilbo and flung his arms around Bilbo's plumb waist and openly cried. Bilbo placed his arms around Frodo and held him tightly.  
  
Bilbo bent down on his knee and he faced Frodo, telling him, "Frodo, maybe Paladin is right. It may be better for you to stay at Buckland, but that does not mean you will never live with me at Bag End someday. Bag End is your home as well as mine. I will always keep my door open for you anytime you want to come home. I promise I will visit Buckland more often and you can spend a week with me now and again. Remember Frodo our roads are never too long for us to stop seeing each other. Go now with Dinodas and be happy as I want you to be."  
  
"Dinodas, take good care of the boy for me, he is a very special little lad." Bilbo said as he placed Frodo's hand in Dinodas.  
  
"Bilbo, we will be at your birthday party next week to celebrate both your 91st Birthday and Frodo 13th. Also Bilbo remember, our door is always open to you." Dinodas smiled and shook Bilbo's hand and turned taking Frodo with him.  
  
Lobelia half smiled as she too turned and walked out of Tuckborough and into her carriage as she returned home with her husband and Daisy.  
  
Bilbo lifted his traveling bag and slung it over his shoulder. "No hard feelings, Paladin. You have done right by the boy. Thank you for being so wise. Well the road is a long one and there is much waiting for me at Bag End."  
  
Bilbo whistled a little tune as he marched down the dirt road heading for Hobbiton.  
  
Bilbo paced looking down the dirt road for the Buckland carriage. He could not wait to see Frodo. He missed the boy more than he thought that he would. Bilbo laughed thinking about the gift he had specially made for him. He knew how much Frodo was going to treasure it.  
  
Bilbo spent the entire week getting ready for their birthday the very next day. He invited all the hobbits from Hobbiton to help celebrate the big event and did not spare a coin to make it as special as he could. The entire town worked diligently preparing for this day. Extra tables were brought in and a dance floor was added and a small stage where the fiddlers would play. The hobbit women made beautiful banners and bright colorful draping to adorn the new stage. They made lanterns and hung them on strings of wire mounted on tall poles around the party tree. They made special trays of food that the hobbits loved most of all. They made one of the biggest birthday cakes that Hobbiton had ever seen. The hobbits rolled large kegs and lined them up. It was going to be a night, long remembered by every hobbit that attended, all but one. Lobelia was not invited.  
  
Finally Bilbo could see a small carriage approaching as it just entered Hobbiton Square and made its way up the winding roads heading towards Bag End. He could barely make out the shape of a small boy riding with an elderly hobbit.  
  
Bilbo ran to greet them as Frodo descended from the carriage into his open arms. Bilbo hugged Frodo tightly and wished him a Happy Birthday. Dinodas shook Bilbo's hand as he too greeted him.  
  
"Where is the rest of your family? I was excepting more than just the two of you." Bilbo inquired.  
  
"I am sorry, Bilbo but Doreen could not make it. Our baby has a touch of a cold and could not travel in an open carriage. I will only be able to stay for just one night." Dinodas told him as he paused a moment looking at Frodo with a huge smile on his face. He then continued, "however, Frodo will be staying on the entire week."  
  
Bilbo smiled as he said, "You have given me a wonder Birthday gift, Dinodas. I would so enjoy having Frodo here with me for the week. Come now, it is a celebration and we have much to do to get ready."  
  
Bilbo led them into Bag End and Frodo raced to his bedroom that he claimed the last time he stayed at Bag End. Lying on his bed where two wrapped gifts and labeled in Bilbo's elegant handwriting. "To Frodo on his 13th Birthday."  
  
"Go ahead and open it, Frodo." Bilbo told him as he sat on his bed and watched the boy.  
  
Frodo torn open the packages and fell silent as he touched the delicate paintings of his mother and his father. Tears swelled in his eyes as he traced his fingers over the shape of his mother's face.  
  
"I had them specially made just for you Frodo, so you would always remember your mother and your father. One of the Bucklander's painted it for me to give to you. He knew your mother and father well as he painted them from his memory."  
  
"Oh Bilbo, they are wonderful. I will treasure them forever." Frodo said as he sat next to Bilbo on his bed not being able to take his eyes from the small paintings.  
  
The night of the party all the hobbits gathered together as the fiddlers struck up their bows and began playing a lively tune. Husbands grabbed their wives as they spun them around the new dance floor and shy hobbits men asked even more shyer hobbit woman to dance. Even the smaller children joined in and danced around the floor.  
  
Kegs of ale were open and the old hobbit men stuffed their pipes with Old Toby. They handed out their opinions to anyone whether they cared to listen or not.  
  
When the night wore on and everyone was having a grand time, the cake was brought out as all the guests "oohed" and "aahed" at the sight of a huge birthday cake full of 91 lit candles. Voices joined as one, when they all sang the birthday song to Bilbo and Frodo. All but one, a silent figure with a dark veil falling from her bonnet gulped down a large piece of cake, at a lonely table, in the far corner from the party tree.  
  
Bilbo never shook so many hands before nor was patted on the back as much as he was this evening. He felt exhausted as the even finally came to a close.  
  
He led Frodo back to Bag End and tucked him into his bed, saying, "good night".  
  
When Frodo's eyes closed in sleep, Bilbo smiled to himself thinking about this small child who had touched his heart so. Living alone all of his years, he never expected to share his live with anyone. But now he looked forward to each time the boy would visit and he longed for the day when Frodo would turn 20 years old, so he could stay at Bag End permanently. After all Bag End was going to be Frodo's someday and everything that Bilbo owned.  
  
After every visit Bilbo was sadden when Frodo had to go back to Buckland, but he delighted each time a grand party was planned and he could spend the extra time with him.  
  
A month passed on and another party was planned at Tuckborough as Saradoc and Esmerelda's Wedding day finally approached. Bilbo and Frodo enjoyed another week with each other.  
  
The years passed quickly and Bilbo watched Frodo grow into a responsible tween. His beautiful face only changed from that of a child to the handsome strong face of a young man. It was time that Frodo took his rightful place at Bag End under the Hill.  
  
Again he petitioned the Thain of Tuckborough to grant that Frodo now reside in Hobbiton under the care of Bilbo and he waited impatiently for the messenger to deliver his reply.  
  
The Post Service-messenger knocked on the Sackville-Baggins door and waited impatiently for someone to answer. His eyes darted over the yard quickly before again returning his attention back at the door. Thinking that he should try again, the messenger knocked louder. He could see the door knob beginning to open and the creaking of the hinges when Lobelia answered his beckoning knocks.  
  
"What do you what!" bellowed Lobelia Sackville-Baggins.  
  
"I have a letter for you from Tuckborough! It looks like it came from the Thain." The Post Service-messenger held the letter in his hand while he scanned the folded parchment and could clearly see the Thain's seal.  
  
Lobelia snatched the letter from the messenger quickly, "Never mind you reading this! It's none of your business who is sending me letters!"  
  
"I......um, I'm sorry Mrs. Sackville-Baggins. I mean no harm!" commented the Post Service-messenger while he began to back away from her and her bad temper.  
  
Fast patting of hobbit feet approached the two standing in front of the door. The messenger began to turn to walk away when Lotho suddenly appeared directly behind him and ran into him. Knocking the messenger to the ground, his postal bag went flying from the impact and sent the letters spilling all over the yard. Lotho tripped over the messenger and sent him sprawling directly infront of his mother. Lobelia bent down and grabbed Lotho by the ear and pulled him up to stand. "You clumsy lad! Now look what you have done!" shouted Lobelia while she looked at the mess of letters scattered all over her yard. "You help pick up everyone of those letters!"  
  
Lobelia held her hands upon her hip while she glared at Lotho and the messenger on their knees rushing to gather the letters. A familiar folded parchment caught her eye with a matching seal that she held in her hand. She quickly noticed that it was addressed to Bilbo Baggins at Bag End. Lobelia quickly walked over to the folder parchment and picked it up pretending to help the messenger. Taking a handful of letters in one hand and keeping an eye upon the messenger, she quickly put Bilbo's letter into her pocket unnoticed. Hand the stack of letters she had in her other hand to the messenger who now had gathered them all together placed them back into his bag before he stood up and said a mumbled, "Good day!" Scurrying off away from Sackville-Baggins' and anymore unfortunate mishaps with Lotho. Lobelia turned back to Lotho. "Get yourself into the house and clean yourself up! You're a mess as usual!"  
  
Lotho dashed into the door while Lobelia was left standing alone in her yard. She took the folded parchment and broke the seal that was addressed to Bilbo. Reading his letter from the Thain it directed Bilbo when the next meeting was to occur for petition for Frodo to become his heir. Lobelia folded the parchment and placed it back into her pocket. A coarse smile broke the corners of her wrinkled lips while she turned and went into her home.  
  
~*~  
  
Weeks passed by and everyday Bilbo would check to see if he had a letter from Paladin and everyday the messenger only shook his head. Bilbo grew impatient while waiting for Frodo to come this day because he had decided that they would petition Paladin in person upon his arrival.  
  
Bilbo did not have to wait too long. While he sat on the bench by his front door smoking his pipe and gazing out at the open sky before him, he heard a familiar song being sung that caught his attention. Just as Bilbo taught Frodo, he came walking to Hobbiton with a traveling bag on his shoulder and a walking stick in his hand. A 10-year old boy joined Frodo from behind with Dinodas when they walked up to Bilbo and greeted him. "Good day to you Bilbo!" said Frodo and reached out his arms to embrace his uncle.  
  
"Oh, Frodo!" said Bilbo with a light joviality in his voice and gave him a warm hug in their greeting. Stepping back slightly, Bilbo looked up into Frodo's deep blue eyes that always had a sparkle each them they greeted each other. Bilbo realized just how much had a missed the lad. His eyes darted over to the ten-year old lad at his side.  
  
"Please allow me to introduce to you this fine lad at my side. This is Meriadoc Brandybuck from Brandyhall. Saradoc's and Esmeralda's son!"  
  
"Yes, yes, it is nice to meet you master Meriadoc! You look ever bit the Bucklander as your dear father!" commented Bilbo while he placed his hand upon Meriadoc's shoulder.  
  
Merry beamed a bright smile in greeting Bilbo because he heard so many storied of him from his cousin Frodo. He was looking so forward to finally meeting him. "Good day to you Mr. Baggins!" and he extended his hand to greet Bilbo.  
  
Bilbo chuckled at the small lad at Frodo's side offered his hand to him and shook it. Gazing at the child, Bilbo commented. "Formalities are very admirable for a fine lad as yourself. Your father has raised you well, master Meriadoc!" said Bilbo as he took a step backward to admire the lad.  
  
For a ten-year old Meriadoc was small of his age and very thin. His light- brown thick curls hung just below his ears and just over collar of his shirt. It hadn't looked like a comb has been drug through it in sometime. Bilbo noticed that the lad has a mischievous look about him from the cocky grin upon his face and the gleam in his chestnut-brown eyes.  
  
"Thankee, Mr. Baggins!" said Merry as he too sized up Bilbo from what Frodo had told him. He too was not what he had expected for such an adventure as Frodo had claimed.  
  
Bilbo had a rounded belly and Merry noticed the soft texture of the palm of his hand. For an adventure, Merry thought there should at least be a callous or two from welding a sword and such things.  
  
Merry could not help himself from his wondering about Bilbo and just decided to ask him. "Do you really have a sword and can I see it?"  
  
Bilbo again chuckled at the curious lad. "Yes, certainly my boy!" said Bilbo as he side stepped to allow them to entering into his home. "Right this way! And when you convinced yourself my stories are true in which I know my nephew has been telling you, we have some packing to do right after you've rested and have eaten your lunch!"  
  
Frodo looked at his uncle. "But Bilbo, we only have just arrived and we're going to leave so soon?"  
  
Bilbo followed the three guests into Bag End while he answered Frodo's question. "It can't be helped this time, Frodo. I've petitioned the Thain again and I've not heard nothing back. I feel it in my bones, something is not right with it! It will not be a moment too soon to begin our travels to Tuckborough!"  
  
Mrs. Gamgee had prepared a luncheon for her husband's employer to greet Frodo and his guests. She had sent her boys to Bag End to deliver the prepared meal and to tidy Bag End. Samewise, her youngest child stood in the kitchen ready to serve the luncheon.  
  
Bilbo was the first to greet Sam and introduce him to his guests. Frodo was shocked to see Sam. It had been only a couple of years since he had last seen the now twelve-year old boy. "This can not be Sam?" commented Frodo while he approached him. "You've grown some since the last I've see you!"  
  
Sam's face blushed a rosy-pink color, while he looked downward towards his feet and slowly raised his eyes up to meet Frodo. "Yes, I have Mr. Frodo, sir!" he commented shyly. "And my mama tells me I'll keep grown until I'm as big as you!"  
  
Sam's eyes darted towards the lad that stood by Frodo's side and watched him with curiosity. Frodo stepped to the side and introduced his cousin. "Sam this here is Meriadoc Brandybuck, all the way from Buckland!"  
  
Sam extended his hand to Merry and shook it. "Nice to meet you there, Sam! I see you got lunch for us. You've made this all yourself?"  
  
Sam lowered his head again and shook his head, "No, sir, Mr. Brandybuck! My mama made this for you all. She's the best cook in the county, if I can make out so bold in saying so, that is!"  
  
"Sir?" asked Merry. "I'm not a sir nor a mister yet, Sam! Just plain Merry will do nicely!"  
  
Sam nodded, but he was not sure if he should address his betters with their casual names. "Have yourselves a sit. Vittles are better tasted when they are warm rather than eating 'em cold, as my mama has always says so, anyway!" Sam rushed to the table and placed the warm biscuits on the table and pulled a chair out for Mr. Baggins to sit.  
  
"Begging your pardon?" said Sam and dashed out of the dinning room into the kitchen to take the stew off the wood burning stove.  
  
Taking thick potholders, Sam returned to the dinning room and began filling their bowls and placed the pot on a warm plate for it to rest upon the table.  
  
Bilbo smelled the stew as the wonderful seasons steamed up from his bowl. Turning to Sam, Bilbo asked him. "Take a chair Sam and fill your bowl full!"  
  
"No thank you, sir! I mean Mr. Biggins!" commented Sam. "I'll eat my stew in the kitchen!"  
  
"Nonsense, Sam! Sit yourself down at my table and fill your bowl. After all I do insist!" said Biblo.  
  
Frodo pulled out a chair and offered Sam to sit beside him. Sam scuttled over to the chair and smiled at Frodo just before he sat down. Making sure to be as quiet as possible because he did not want to interrupt the others while they talked. But Merry and Frodo kept asking Sam questions so he was included in their conversations.  
  
Bilbo told them of his intent to petition Paladin to claim Frodo as his heir. The news made Dinodas sad to think how much he was going to miss Frodo, but he understood how much Frodo wanted to live at Bag End with Bilbo. Dinodas gave Bilbo his blessings and was happy for him and Frodo.  
  
When Sam begun to clean up the dishes after the lunch, Bilbo began to collect his traveling bag and placed it by his front door. Returning back to his guests, Bilbo lit his pipe and joined them while they rested their stomachs before their journey would begin. Sam said his farewells to Bilbo and his guests before he joined his brothers to head back down the Hill to Bagshot Row.  
  
When Bilbo's pipe finally went out, Bilbo announced to the group that they should gather their bags and begin their journey.  
  
Bilbo was quiet and lost in this thoughts while they journeyed through the town of Hobbiton and then out onto the dirt trail that would lead them the Tuckborough. Merry would stop periodically to toss a rock and at a target that he aimed for. Like most lads of the Shire, tossing rocks at targets was a great was to pass the time especially when walking the long roads in the rolling hills that were before them.  
  
Frodo watched Bilbo intently while he walked beside his uncle. He noticed something unlike that of other elderly hobbits. Bilbo never grew any older from all the time that he had spent with him. "Bilbo you have not changed a day since we first headed out to Tuckborough some 12 years ago," commented Frodo.  
  
Bilbo smiled and puffed out his chest with pride. "It is the strong bloodline of Baggins that gives me my strength and just a little from the Took's side for my stubbornness that keeps me young, my dear Frodo!" said Bilbo winking and laughing while they strolled down the dirt path.  
  
Hours behind them came a carriage from Hobbiton that had just left the stables to the long journey to Tuckborough. 


	10. Chapter 10 Never Look Back

Chapter 10  
  
Never to Look Back  
  
When the time was getting on to the afternoon a feeling began to edge its way into Bilbo's mind and he had an overwhelming feeling that he had dropped something precious from his pocket. Bilbo stopped suddenly in his tracks and beads of sweat were beginning to appear on his brow. His fingers darted in and out of his pockets checking each one trying to find it.  
  
"Where is it?" he snarled to himself frantically searching.  
  
"Bilbo what are you looking for?" asked Frodo.  
  
"It's gone!" said Bilbo fumbling through more pockets.  
  
Frodo eyes widen watching the older hobbit pulling some items from his pants pocket frantically searching through them for something. He placed them back where he had found them and his fingers reached up towards his vest pocket. A relief came over his face when his fingers touched his precious possession, pulling his hand out he smiled. Tapping his vest pocket at least three times he said out loud mostly to himself.  
  
"Ahh! I have found it. It is safe as can be!"  
  
"What is in your pocket that you were searching for?" asked Merry when he too watched Bilbo with fascination while he stood next to Frodo.  
  
"Something very precious to me," mumbled Bilbo almost confused by his own words. "Never mind about that. We must continue on our journey, come Meriadoc, the road is still long and our journey is yet before us!"  
  
On and on they traveled while the shade of the trees were fading into the horizon and only the rounded and low-rising rocky hills in front of them. Tuckborough was around the next bend of the road.  
  
The four travelers stopped in their tracks when they rounded the corner from the gates of the Great Smial. Biblo almost dropped his traveling bag and his shoulders slumped while his eyes locked on the carriage of the Sackville-Baggins.  
  
"If she is looking for another fight, she has found it!" snarled Bilbo.  
  
"Now Bilbo, don't you be losing your temper this time, Lobelia has two Baggins to contend with," added Frodo.  
  
"And two Brandybucks, mind ya," commented Merry  
  
Dinodas smiles at Merry and nodded.  
  
The four marched up to the Great Smial and knocked at the door.  
  
The door swung open to a beautiful hobbitesses of 17 years old with her twelve-year old sister Pimpernel and younger five-year old Pervinca holding the hand of the two-year old little Took, Peregrin.  
  
"Oh my, the Tooks have been busy since the last time he knocked on their door," commented Bilbo.  
  
"This can not be Pearl, can it?" asked Frodo graciously while he took her hand to greet her.  
  
"How wonderful it is to see you again," Pearl batted her eyes at Frodo trying her best to flirt with him.  
  
Pimernel stalked from the doorway and got eye to eye with Merry putting her hands on her hips and asked, "Who are you?"  
  
"Why Merridoc Brandybuck of course, you silly girl! You know your cousin from Buckland," Merry narrowed his eyebrow at the girl looking at her suspiciously.  
  
Merry's eye glance over to the younger hobbits of the group and saw Pervinca and her small toddler brother. He bent to his knee with a bright smile on his face and asked, "And who do we have here?"  
  
"I'm Pervinca. I'm five years old," she said proudly while she held up five little fingers. "This is my brother, Peregrin."  
  
Merry reached for the small toddler and picked him up in his arms and said, "So you're the new master of Tuckborough. Your just a little Pip of a child and Pip is your name I'll be giving you!" said Merry while he picked up the toddler and he spun him around in his arms. Pippin giggled with delight and wrapped his little arms around Merry's neck securely. When Merry stopped spinning him, little Pippin looked directly into Merry's eyes and said, "More! I want more, pez, Mer! More!"  
  
Merry chuckled, "You're just a little rascal aren't you now!" And again Merry quickly spun him. Pippin laughed and laughed being in Merry's strong arms while he played with him. Setting Pippin down next to him the toddler grabbed his hand and held it not wanting to let go.  
  
"Ask your father if he will see us today." Frodo asked of Pearl.  
  
"I was not expecting you until tomorrow, as my letter indicated that I sent you a couple of days ago." Paladin stated, as he entered the hall were his guests now stood.  
  
"We did not receive any letter from you Paladin," Bilbo told him.  
  
"That is odd, I gave it to the messenger myself, but a fourth night ago. Then it is lucky that you all have made it early. Lobelia is here also and she has petitioned for Frodo to her custody. It looks like we will again have to hear from all sides." Paladin said and motioned for everyone to enter. "Lobelia is waiting for us in my office."  
  
"Paladin, may I have a moment with her?" asked Bilbo.  
  
Paladin nodded towards Bilbo and he turned walking down the hallway then squaring his shoulders while approaching the door to Paladin's office.  
  
Lobelia stood when the door to Paladin's office opened and Bilbo walked in and shut the door.  
  
Looking at Lobelia, Bilbo shivered slightly, she had aged so much that her face etched with deep long wrinkles and she chin all but disappeared in layers of thick lose skin. She had a face that could curdle milk. Shaking off his shudders he began to address her.  
  
"Lobelia, I had enough of this fighting and it is time we settled this matter. I have waited far too long," stated Bilbo.  
  
"What do you mean, Bilbo?" Lobelia asked as she raised her eyebrow at him.  
  
"You and I both know that it is not Frodo you truly want. We both know that he is just leverage in order to get what you do want. I am willing to give you back your inheritance, dowry money and the spoons, if you agree to drop this fight over Frodo at once. You tell Paladin you changed your mind. You tell him that you no longer are seeking Frodo as your heir. Do we have an agreement, Lobelia?" Bilbo said in an even tone of voice.  
  
"Perhaps I was too hasty in thinking that Frodo should live with us, but Bilbo there is one more thing that I want before I agree to drop all of this." Lobelia began to say and paused as she observed her opponent.  
  
"What in Middle-Earth could that possibly be?" Bilbo shouted at her.  
  
"I want Bag End."  
  
"Absolutely not!" yelled Bilbo in animosity at her greediness.  
  
"Then we continue with this suit. If I get Frodo, I still get Bag End and I will eventually get my money and my spoons, long after you are dead. So I still win" Lobelia stated claiming victory over Bilbo.  
  
"Okay, Lobelia you have me! You win! I will sign over Bag End to you after my death, but I do not intent to die so easily, I will out live you." Bilbo snarled back at her.  
  
"Agreed! I will have that in writing of course before I tell Paladin anything." Lobelia demanded.  
  
Bilbo took the quill and dipping it in the ink. He scrolled in a delicate handwriting, eloquently written letters, as he read what he wrote, "I give Lobelia Sackville-Baggins all the money that was set in her inheritance, dowry and the family spoons of the Bracegirdle's of Hardbuckle. Her father gave the inheritance to me some sixty years ago. Regretfully I can no longer honor her father's last dying wish that he asked of me. I also give Lobelia Sackville-Baggins, Bag End, upon the death of," he paused and then mumbled the rest, "Baggins," "signed," as he also mumbled his name.  
  
Lobelia grabbed the document out of Bilbo's hand and squinted as she tried to read his writing in the poor lighting of Paladin's office.  
  
"Make your mind up now! Do you agree?" Bilbo pushed her to answer him.  
  
"Okay, Bilbo we have an agreement. You take Frodo."  
  
"Agreed!" Bilbo paused and a smile just broke the corner of his mouth. He looked at Lobelia then continued, "I hope the money and all the things you have will bring you happiness. I had hoped that with life experiences would have changed you Lobelia, but I see that it never will. You are a miserable soul and you are now dead to me. I will never again be associated with you. It is over with. Your inheritance will be delivered as soon as I return to Bag End. Now go to Paladin and tell him, just as you agreed to do."  
  
Lobelia folded the document and stuck it in her pocket. Turning to the door she walked out of the office to speak to Paladin.  
  
Frodo walked into the office and approached Bilbo who sat quietly by himself deep in thought and with the saddest expression on his face. "Bilbo are you all right?"  
  
"Frodo, yes of course, why wouldn't I be? We have just won, you will now live with me at Bag End."  
  
Paladin opened the door of his office and congratulated Bilbo. He presented the signed document with the required six signatures in red ink naming Frodo the heir of Bilbo Baggins giving him claim to everything that Bilbo owned. That is when Frodo reached his coming of age.  
  
Bilbo tucked the document into his pocket and turned to Frodo, telling him, "Come my boy, it is time we headed home." Saying their good-byes to Dinodas and Merry. Bilbo and Frodo marched out of the Great Smial.  
  
Biblo's heart soared while he and Frodo walked the long roads heading towards Bag End. Home again, where Frodo would live for the rest of his life and Bilbo's dream that a Baggins to live under its roof for all times.  
  
When Bilbo entered Bag End and allowing Frodo to get settled. He went to his vault to take out the spoons. He separated the Bracegirdle's family spoons from the Baggins' spoons his mother gave him. Bilbo opened the fourth section of Bag End that his father never completed and placed the hidden panel to the side. Lighting a lantern he looked into the far corner of his vault and saw the large bag of the money that he had never spent. It sat in the same place as it did the first day he placed it their. He had never opened the bag nor knew of the amount of its contents.  
  
Bilbo thought back to the day this bag of money was first given to him.  
  
Bilbo was a young hobbit of less than 40 years old when he sat in a chair next to Logo Bracegirdle's deathbed. Bilbo listened as Logo whispered, "I have thought of you as my son, dear Bilbo. A son that I never had. It was my wish that you marry my only daughter, Lobelia. Little did I realize just how badly I had spoiled her? I tried to give her all the things I could possibly give to her because I love her so much and only wanted her happiness. She had broken my heart to bits when she ran off with Otho. A cowardly, narrow-minded lad, that would never amount to anything. He will only bring her to more ruin because he does not have a backbone strong enough to stand up to her and her strong will. You made me see the errors of my ways with my daughter. You were the only one who had the spunk to stand up and not allow her to win. Eventually she would have seen for herself the kindness and warmth that lays just on the surface of herself. I give you Lobelia's entire dowry and inheritance to keep until she has out grown her willfulness and pride. Hopefully by keeping her away from this will teach her the things that I could not when I was alive. Watch over her for me, Bilbo and keep her safe, my son."  
  
Bilbo promised Logo and he held to his word. He cried the day Lobelia's father died. Lobelia never made it back in time to see her father's final hours. It was Bilbo who tried to comfort her after her father's passing. She only pushed him away and shed no tear for her father. She only wanted her inheritance and her dowry. It angered Bilbo so much that he swore an oath never to give it back. Bilbo did not see this as his inheritance or Lobelia's either, she did not deserve it. It was Logo's money, the kindness hobbit that he had ever met and a second father that he loved. It pained Bilbo that his hand was forced to give it back to Lobelia, but for Frodo, he must.  
  
Bilbo hired a messenger and wrapped Lobelia's inheritance in a plain everyday box and tied it with a ribbon. He took out an pen and label as he wrote, 'upon opening this box, I wash my hands of you and never to look back again.' These same words that had haunted Bilbo for years, words said by Lobelia when she realized her father had died.  
  
Bilbo handed it to the messenger and closed the door of Bag End.  
  
"Frodo, where are you, my lad?" Bilbo called to his heir.  
  
Frodo ran from the study with one of Bilbo's books in his hand. Bilbo wrapped his arms around Frodo and brought him into a warm hug. "My boy, have I ever told you about the time I spent in the Misty Mountain on one of my greatest adventure and what I found in those caves?" Bilbo paused a moment and then continued, "I met an interesting creature who enjoyed riddles as much as I did. I found in those caves something that I have kept ever since. So I have a riddle for you, It is round and golden, at times it fits snuggly upon a finger, but falls off and tries to roll away. It is precious to me. Can you guest what is in my pocket?"  
  
"That is an easy one, Bilbo. I know what is in your pocket!" Frodo laughed at Bilbo's love of riddles.  
  
"A true Baggins and as smart as can be!" Bilbo laughed placing his arm around him.  
  
Two postal-service messengers carried the heavy box up the walk to the Sackville-Baggins home. Setting down their heavy load, one of them knocked on the door. Before the messenger had a chance to finish his series of knocking, the door suddenly opened wide and Lobelia stood before them. Looking down at the package she quickly ushered them into carrying the heavy box. "This is the heaviest box that the postal-service messenger's have ever delivered? I don't know what you are expecting to be in this box, but it feels like a ton of brick!" commented one of the messengers while both of them set it down on the floor of her sitting room.  
  
"This is none of your business! You know your way out!" She squawked at them.  
  
Watching them intently to make sure that they had left she returned back to the box.  
  
Lobelia's hands shook as she ran her hand across the lid of the box and knew the contents of what was in it. After all her long years of waiting, she finally got her inheritance and her dowry. She now owned everything from her family the Bracegirdle's of Hardbottle.  
  
Seeing the label she carefully read each word. She repeated the last of Biblo's word out loud, "Never look back again," Lobelia paused a moment and remembered back to the day when her father had died when she said these same words. Shrugging her shoulders feeling no remorse or emotions of her father, she tossed the label in the garbage and opened the box. Her eyes widened at the amount of money and jewels that were tucked into the many bags in the box. She picked up the spoons and placed them on the floor next to her and smiled with delight. She pulled out the document signed by Bilbo and reread it. A loud scream "Bilbo!" echoed throughout the halls of the Sackville-Baggins as she read that after Frodo's death she would inherit Bag End long after she herself was died. Bilbo had tricked her for the very last time!  
  
The END 


End file.
